Bird in My Hand
by silverheartlugia2000
Summary: Matt recieves a panicked call for help from Al's house, he rushes over to find his brother fits in the palm of his hand.
1. Pocket Sized

**Alright new story! Going back toward humor in this one I hope! If you don't know who Ro is go read Clipped Wings! Quick note! Though I haven't shown it in the sketches I use for the thumbnail, Eagle!Al's legs have a high ankle joint just like normal birds, about half way between his toes and knee.**

* * *

Matt was pottering around doing house work and feeding Kuma. It was drawing close to winter and the weather will turn cold very soon. Just as he set the bowl down for Kuma his phone rang.

"Hullo!" He straightened up, answering it cheerily. Things had been going good for him lately and it had put him in a good mood.

A little panicked voice echoed through the phone. "Matt! Help! Something weird happened to Al then a cat jumped through the window and we got separated! Aaaah! The cat's back! Get away from me you mangy furball!"

"Ro?!" Matt's good mood died instantly. "Ro, what happened, where's Al?!"

"I donno, I lost him in the kitchen."

"Lost him?! How on earth do you lose a human being?!"

"Go away you stupid cat!"

"Throw Al's yarn across the hall," he shook his head, grabbing his keys as he rushed to his bike. "Hero will chase it and leave you alone."

"Please hurry!"

"I'm on my way now, okay? Just stay calm."

He takes off and rushed to Al's house. He leapt off of his bike at the other end, going straight in. "Al? Ro?! Where are you?!"

"I'm up here!" Ro was perched on the blade of the inactive ceiling fan.

"Are you alright?" he came over, coaxing her down. "Where's Al?"

"I donno.. I was up there for a while.."

"Okay," he took a deep breath, trying to stay level. "What happened?"

"There was this flash of light and something happened to Al and then as we were freaking out the cat came in and started chasing us, then I called you."

"What happened to Al?" he asked again, talking slowly.

"You should just see him yourself.. We need to find him anyway."

He bit back his frustration at her ambiguity and turned to the room. "Al? Are you here?"

He got no response. Matt searched around the house. A small bit of Al's aura was coming from on top the bookshelf, it wasn't big enough to be Al himself though, maybe something he touched? As Matt reached up to grab it something bit his finger.

He yelped, pulling back sharply. "Ow, what the hell?!" He grumbled some before grabbing a chair and peeking on the top of the bookshelf.

A very terrified, very ruffled, very.. tiny little birdman sat crouched on all fours hissing up at him.

He frowned softly, a tender curiosity stirring inside. "What on earth are you...?"

It looked just like Alfred's eagle form to be honest, and it had his aura. But that couldn't be him could it?

"...Alfred...?" It was mad, but it wouldn't be the maddest thing he'd ever seen...

He felt a little pulse of recognition but it was quickly covered back up by fear, then again how would you feel getting almost eaten by a bus sized cat? It was him! "Alfie... shh, it's okay," he cooed softly, gently reaching over to him again. "I won't hurt you..."

Al backed up a step wings raising higher.

"Shh," he stayed close enough to touch him, but enough away not to make him feel trapped. "It's okay..."

Al crooed a bit tilting his head.

"Come on," he offered his hand again. "You're okay, little friend..."

Al blinks a bit. "..Mattie..?"

"There you are," he hummed, smiling warmly as relief washed through his eyes. "I'm here..."

Al whines curling his wings around him.

"Shh, come now," he ghosted a finger over one tiny wing. "I'm here to help..."

"I donno what happened.."

"I know... Ro told me. Come on out and we can work it out together..."

Al moves closer, features shifting as he moved. He didn't change all the way. His wings and tail feathers remained along with feathers on his back. The finger nails only receded half way. His legs didn't change back at all and his nose and chin were at a sharper point than they should be. His ears were even pointed which was new, but then again he never really stopped halfway like this often.. If there ever was a male harpy it might look something like this.

Matt frowned inwardly, but kept a calm and encouraging face on the out. This was worrisome indeed, considering the amount of trouble Eagle seemed to be causing since the kidnapping incident... but that didn't account for the shrinking...

Al hops into his hand. Matt brought him to his shoulder before hopping off the chair. "So, do you know what happened, or...?"

"Not really.. Just a flash and dizziness and pain, then I'm shorter than Ro and stuck as a halfling.. It's not Eagle that's got me stuck either.." He was only about three and a half inches..

Matt frowned softly now, very concerned. "You need help..."

He huddles in his wings again. He was only wearing boxers, the t-shirt he was sleeping in last night ripped when his wings grew out forcefully.

Matt frowned at that too. "You need clothes..."

"Where the hell from though..?" Especially with it so close to winter Al needed to stay warm. Ro rejoined them just then.

"He's nearly fair size," she offered. "It's too cold for petals and leaves, but if you could get me some of this stuff" -she plucked at Matt's top- "I can make him some?"

Al glanced to her. She was sizing him up carefully. Al glanced to Matt shrugging.

Matt just smiled. "If she can do it?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go find her some old fabric."

Al nods wrapping Matt's hood around him to keep warm. They go upstairs, soon finding an old shirt that wouldn't fit Al again.

"Jeez how long has that been there..?"

"A while," Matt chuckled. "You need to clear this out once you're better."

Al hums snuggling into his hood. Matt took it down to the kitchen; setting Ro to work with a tiny needle and scissors.

Al had zoned out a bit, the hood warmed him up again and the chase and shrink had tired him out. He sits thinking on what happened and how they could fix it.

That was the issue... perhaps the UK? If it was magical, they'd know... if it was scientific though... He highly doubted it was science.. But magic was a good place to start.

"I'll call Iain in the morning," It was easily the middle of the night in the UK right now...

Al blinked out of his thoughts. "Alright."

"Are you okay?"

"Just over thinking again."

"Okay... Ro's done," Matt scooped him off his shoulder and placed him gently on the table.

He startled slightly at that. It was weird to be picked up like this.

Ro just smiled, holding up miniature versions of his old clothing. "It's okay, right? I thought you'd rather the human designs?"

He smiles "It's great thanks."

She smiled as he slipped it on. Al relaxed a bit finally covered up, not only had he been cold he was still self-conscious about his most recent scars. It was hard to tell them apart from the others, but it was nice to have a bit of decency. Al smiles giving Ro a hug. She hugged back, snuggling some. She didn't get this level of comfort often...

After a bit Al glanced up to Matt. "What do we wanna do now?"

He shrugged "We can't really do anything until we get help..."

Al hums, "Did you wanna go home and get Kuma?"

"...You wanna come with me?" They could gather the forces at his place...

"Sure."

He nodded softly, picking both tiny people up. "Let's go."

Al clung to the fabric of his hoodie as he moves. Talons on his feet griping unconsciously. Matt slipped them into his pocket, grabbing the cat before getting back on his bike.

The sound seemed louder to Al being so small and close to the engine, then again his hearing is even sharper when he's morphed.

"Huddle down in the fabric," Matt called before putting his helmet on and speeding away.

Al curls up clamping his hands on his ears. He noticed something odd, not only were they pointy they moved like a cats! Oh, Molly would have a hayday with that! Best not call her in here... Al whines softly.

They drive on, wind deafening to the small duo. The ride seemed to last forever, even with a nations ability to travel fast over land.

Eventually though, they stopped, Matt getting off and going into his own house. Al sighs with relief, though his ears were still ringing. Matt reached in gently and pulled them out, setting them on the table. Al rubs his ears gently, them folding down in his discomfort.

Ro watched him and giggled. "You're kinda cute this small."

He blinks flushing. She grinned and hopped up, fluttering a bit. Al glanced around taking off as well. The room seemed so much bigger now.

Ro practically glowed, flying around him. This was so weird.. He could see things he never really noticed before. Like the stitches in the couch, the dust on the ceiling, the white fur caught in the carpet.

Kuma trundled by; swatting Hero as he tried to pounce on him. Al lands between the bears ears curiously.

He stopped, scratched his ear and carried on. Al smirks at that reaching to scratch his ear again. The bear turned into it, starting to turn. Al chuckles doing the other side. He waddled the other way, knocking into a chair. Al laughs a bit. He snuffed indignantly, shaking his head.

Al chuckles. "Sorry."

He grumbled, laying where he was. Al sits petting a bit more. Kuma was wonderfully soft like this. Matt just chuckled softly.

Hero wanders over picking Al up with a purr. The bird squawks in surprise but the cat just carries him off and starts licking him. Ro watched that distrustfully. Bloody cat had tried to eat her... Al scrambles a bit in his grip. That cat was certainly odd..

Matt sat with a cup of tea. "You alright there?"

"Why is it now he knows I'm me..?"

"He's always been a little slow," Matt chuckled.

Al frowns a bit trapped in a kitty cuddle.

"Want me to see if he'll trade?"

Al shrugs. It was comfortably warm here.. His eyes drooped.

"It's getting late, why not rest."

Al hums snuggling into the fur.

"Want to camp down here?"

He got a mumble in response, too low for him to hear. He took it as a yes, asking Ro to keep an eye on him. Al soon drifts off. Ro sat on the table through the night, watching.


	2. Curses!

**And we find the cause in this chap! Plus fishies for Al X3**

* * *

Morning came, Al wiggling out of the cat's hold. Was it colder today? Matt came down, yawning tiredly. Kuma had woken him. Al glanced up as he came in.

He was just in his boxers, a nice scratch on his chest from the moody bear. Al watched him pass by and follows behind him.

He grumbled slightly as he fished out a tin of food and a dish for the bear, sorting about feeding him. Al flew up onto the counter behind him out of sight. After feeding the bear and nearly getting bitten, he started up the coffee pot.

Is it hibernation season? They both seemed rather grumpy.. It was getting very close to December... it was about hibernation time...

Al shrank back a little at that, he didn't want to get on his bad end while tiny like this..

Ro came up, alighting next to him. "He's kinda moody today..."

"He always gets grumpy this time of year.. It's a bear thing."

"But... he's not a bear...?"

"Well most the time.. He can turn into a bear the same as I can grow wings."

"You humans are strange creatures," she hummed. "Funny words and silly powers."

"Actually we're pretty unique in that aspect.." Most of the power of spirit animals died with the cultures of the natives.. There weren't many that could even draw that deep anymore..

"So maybe it's just you that's odd," she giggled.

He smiles softly at that. She was such a bubbly little creature. Al watched Matt a little more, he seemed too out of it to remember he was here.

That was, until he tripped over Hero on the floor. Al flinched at the landing.

"Fucking cat!" he yelped. "I shouldn't let Al bring you... Al?!"

"You ok bro..?"

"Where are you?"

"Over here by the toaster."

He sat up, seeing him. "Oh."

Al waved at him.

"Did I ever mention that I really hate your cat?" he smirked dryly.

"As long as you don't eat him or something.."

"I don't eat cat," he shrugged. "Though I've often been tempted to just shoot it."

Al chuckles softly.

"So did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah."

"That's good. It's getting chilly out."

"I've noticed."

"I didn't think it'd change so soon."

Al nods.

"I'd better call Iain..."

Al jumped flying over onto his shoulder.

"Come on, we'll use webcam."

Al clung to his hair, trying not to scratch Matt's bare skin with his feet. Matt walked as smoothly as he could for him; sitting with his laptop. Al fidgets nervously.

He made the call, nearly giving up waiting when the link finally opened and the Scot appeared on the other end. "Aye, what is it?"

"Um.."

"We, um... have a slight problem..."

"What do you mean slight...? What's on your shoulder?"

"Hey Iain.." Al waved.

He squinted at the screen, quickly slipping his reading glasses on "...I swear I've told you not to shrink your brother..."

Al glanced to Matt curiously. He shrugged with his free shoulder. Iain hummed. "Al, come close to the camera."

Al hops onto the keyboard.

He frowned curiously. "How on earth...?"

"What..?"

"You're a Hawkman..."

"I don't know! Whatever happened won't let me turn human.. But I can go eagle easily enough."

"That could've just been old Birdie acting up again, it's the fact you're three inches tall that gets me..."

Al shrugs. It really wasn't Eagle though, something was keeping him from changing back all the way.

It was curious though... "I can have a look, but you'll have to come to me. Shuggy's under the weather and I don't fancy leaving him."

Al turns back to Matt.

"I'm okay if you are?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll book a flight.."

"No need, just pack a bag and come back to the screen."

Al blinks turning back to him. Matt looked shocked and confused but got up to do as he was told. The animals and fairy come close as well.

Once ready, they went back to the screen. Al watches Iain curiously.

"Grab everything you want to bring with you and touch the screen." Matt did so and Iain's hand shot through the screen, grabbing him and dragging him through.

Al yelped a bit. Matt couldn't react in time. A fierce chill washed over him as he passed through the screen. It was like dropping into the ocean. Al shivers wrapping in his wings.

Suddenly, it all disappeared, replaced by a strong, warm chest and arms. They were in Iain's lounge. Al glanced up blinking. The Scot smiled down at them, rubbing Matt's arm to warm him back up a bit.

"Hi.."

"Hello."

"...that was kinda cool."

Iain just smirked. "I save a fortune on planes."

Al smiles.

"Get comfy, I'll make you a drink," he chuckled, wrapping a blanket around Matt's shoulders. Al crawls up to the side of Matt's neck getting underneath it. Ro snuggled in the other side too.

_*You ok Matt?*_

_*Yeah, just cold,*_ he laughed a bit at the irony of it.

Al smiles a bit. Iain brought back Matt's drink. Al just huddles in the blanket. They sit, in comfortable silence.

It didn't take long to warm up again. Iain smiled, holding out a hand. "C'mere quailbait."

Al pouts at the remark but hops into his hand.

He brought him over, having a look. "Well I don't think it was you... I can feel something in there."

"I know it wasn't me, I don't even know what happened.."

"There's traces of magic in you that I've not felt before," he frowned softly. "I'll ask around for spells gone wrong... you've not upset anyone, have you?"

"Not that I know of.."

"Could you have upset anyone who knows at least someone else who would do magic for them?"

"No.."

He frowned softly. "Then I'm confused..."

Al frowns too.

"Curious... very curious..."

Al fidgets a bit.

Iain hummed and set him down. "I'll call around."

Al sighs softly. If anything, they could get more help. True. Al sits where he is curling up. Iain slipped off, making his calls. Al wraps up in his wings again. Ro came and sat beside him.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "Your cat keeps watching me though..."

"I think he's trying to figure out if you're friend or food.."

"I think he thinks food," she frowned, hugging herself.

"He'll learn not to soon enough."

"He's gonna eat me, isn't he..."

"No, we won't let him."

"Then he'll try..." she pouted. "Al, I don't want to lose my wings again... "

He wrapped an arm over her shoulders. "I won't let it happen, I promise."

She sighed and leaned in, closing her eyes. He sits with her a bit.

Matt just watched them quietly, feeling both happy and a little bit sorry for them. They were such good friends... But Ro was so lonely, being the size she was made a lot of things awkward... They sit hugging for a bit. It made her happier.

Iain finally came back, frowning softly. They glanced up at him.

"I got ahold of everyone save Artie."

Al frowns as well.

Matt sat up a bit. "What did the others say?"

"No one's been casting recently. Magic's taking a lull, it seems."

Al sighs, they had nothing then..

"I'm going to try Arthur again..."

Al curls up dejectedly.

"Iain, why not try him online? If he's not answering his phone..."

"If you could try that then?"

Al glanced between them. Matt nodded and booted up Iain's laptop while the Scot himself grabbed his phone.

Al watched him.

The laptop buzzed into life, internet taking its time to load. Once it had connected, he tried to videocall Arthur. Al couldn't be seen from where he was but he could see the screen.

Arthur popped up after a moment, looking drained and grumpy. "Iain, if you're just calling to be a twat, you can fuck off now..."

Al frowns softly. He looked rundown. Matt frowned softly. "Dad... you've been drinking, haven't you...?"

"Matthew? Why on earth do you have Iain's laptop?"

Al gets up walking closer, but still out of camera range. Matt glanced down to Al, eyes questioning.

_*Ask him.*_

"Have you been using any magic lately?"

"No, why?"

Al hesitated before stepping into view.

Arthur's eyes shifted to him instantly, widening in shock. "A-Alfred?"

"Hey.." He smiles halfheartedly.

"What on earth happened to you?"

"Donno. About 6:30 my time there was a flash and this happened.."

"You're... and the wings, and..."

"Can't change back for some reason.."

"You're three bloody inches tall!"

"I know.."

"Why are you three inches tall?!"

"I don't know! I was just sitting on the couch last night watching tv and POOF I'm a Polly Pocket!"

Matt chuckled softly, getting a mental image of Al dressed in a plethora of Polly Pocket dresses.

"That's not right... I assume Iain's helping you, otherwise you wouldn't be at his house."

"Yeah.." Al mentally kicks Matt for that image.

_*Sorry bro,*_ he wasn't sorry.

"Alright... did he want me to come over? He keeps calling."

"We're trying to figure out what happened, he called everybody."

"If it's magic based, it could only really be one of seven nations..."

"Well no-one said they did anything."

"Well, I doubt they would if they had..." Something moved in Arthur's pocket. He stopped, frowning softly and reaching in. "What...?"

It was warm and slightly fuzzy.. He cupped it in his hand, gently pulling it out. In his hand was a tiny little neko France, curled up and fast asleep. He just stared, brain failing to comprehend.

Al couldn't turn away. _*Is that..?*_

_*I think so...*_

Al blinks, flying off to get Iain. The Scot was pacing the kitchen irritably. Arthur was rejecting his calls... Al flew up to him. "Iain ya gotta come see this!"

"What is it?" he turned, letting him land on his shoulder.

"We have Dad up on the laptop, Papa is tiny too!"

He looked stunned for a moment before rushing through, sitting at the screen with Matt. "Oh, dear lord..."

Al looked back to it too. Meanwhile Francis had shifted hugging Arthur's thumb to himself to fight off the sudden chill. His own hangover along with Arthur's warmth and scent caused him to sleep up till now. Arthur had the little neko in his hand, petting it gently. He purrs softly.

Iain stared for a moment then reached through, dragging Arthur through the screen, cat and all. Francis startled awake at the chill, confused and disoriented.

Arthur yelped, tumbling onto the couch. "What the hell happened to Francis?"

Francis turns to the voice then jumps. "Why are you so big?!"

"You're small," Iain sighed, dropping Arthur to pick up Francis and took him to a mirror.

He turns to it stunned, he reached up slowly feeling his ears. His eyes where slitted and teeth sharp, along with a tail and claws. His legs where morphed as well.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know.. We were drunk last night.."

Iain growled irritably, going back and grabbing Arthur by the collar. "You were drunk last night?"

Al fidgets, jumping from Iain's shoulder to Matt's.

Arthur just hung in his grip, stammering. "I-I..."

Al huddles close to Matt. Francis glanced between the two brothers above him.

"What did you do?!" Iain snarled.

Arthur swallowed, shaking some. "I don't know..."

Al shivered softly. Iain was scary when he's mad.. Matt scooped up the little trio, keeping them out of the way. Francis just noticed them then, he seemed baffled that Al had shrunk as well. Ro fluttered over, curious about having another companion. Francis glanced to her. Al continued to watch the Celts.

Iain's lips were pulled back in a fierce snarl, whispering angrily at Arthur. The blond was whispering back frantically, shaking. The four watched, Al clinging to Matt slightly.

Iain threw him down, growling with frustration. "For fuck sake Arthur!"

Al flinched drawing his wings around him. Even Matt looked unsettled by Iain's anger. Al moves closer to Matt hugging his neck. Francis sighs. Arthur just sat on the floor, trying to catch his breath. They watched silently.

"Iain, m'sorry..."

"..what happened..?" Al's voice was too quiet to carry over.

Matt relayed for him a little louder. Arthur flinched stammering. "W-we had an argument... I must've..."

Francis frowns softly trying to remember. Arthur couldn't recall doing it himself, but looking at it, it was the only reasonable explanation.

Al whines softly. Ro hugged him, hoping it soothed him like Matt's did. He clings back.

Francis glanced up. "I don't even remember what we were fighting about but I think I can remember part of it.."

Arthur looked up, honestly wishing Francis was larger... he wanted to be held... Francis rubs his head a bit trying to focus.

Matt was the only one staying relatively level. "Okay... do either of you remember last night?"

"I remember Arthur talking some.."

"I somewhat recall yelling," Arthur nodded.

"You kept calling me something.. I think.. I think it was, 'my little sky eyed pet'.."

Arthur frowned, muttering something in an older language. "Shit..."

They looked over.

"I think I know why they both changed..."

Al perked up a bit at that. Matt just seeing his ears lift up in curiosity.

"I did do it... I must have done... but I didn't say a name... blond haired blue eyed... unleash the creature inside..."

Al fidgets. Arthur groaned and buried his face in his lap, muttering selfhate. Francis frowns moving back over to him. Arthur looked up at the little ball of fluff, eyes brimming. The cat smiles softly trying to hug him.

Arthur smiled sadly, cupping him to his cheek. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, we all make mistakes."

Arthur sighed softly then pulled back. "I just need to fix you..."

Al jumps, flapping over to hug him as well.

"And you," he snuggled Al too.

Al smiles.

"Okay," he hummed after a moment. "I'm alright..."

Al glanced up at him. He still looked a bit guilty, but ready to fix it. Al smiles at him moving back to curl into Matt's hair.

Matt smiled at that, chuckling softly. "Arthur, would you like tea?"

_*Bro I'm hungry..*_ Al never had dinner or breakfast..

_*I'll find you something. What do you want?*_

"Tea would be lovely..."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

_*Fish sounds good..*_ Like Matt's hibernation process, Al also changes behavior in excessive cold. He eats more and is less physically active, metabolic energy put toward generating heat. He also keeps bundled in blankets or coats.

Matt got up, wrapping Arthur in his blanket before going to find some._ *Will tuna do?*_

_*Sure.*_ He just needed some calories to burn. Birds have a high metabolism and burned it to keep warm in winter, part of the reason Al tends to eat so much.

At least with the size he was now, one tin of tuna was a good meal or two. Matt opened it and set it on the side for him before making Arthur's tea. Al swooped down to it digging in.

Matt chuckled, slipping off for a moment once the drink was done. _*Good?*_

_*Yeah.*_ Al smiles at him.

_*Good,*_ he smiled back. _*I'll go to the store later for more.*_

Al continues to eat glancing to the door. _*Um Matt?"_

_*What's up bro?*_

_*I think Papa's hungry too.*_ Francis was standing in the doorway, the smell attracting him.

Matt bit back a laugh at the look on the cat's face then helped him up on the counter.

Francis crept over to the tin curiously. It smelled sharp and briny to their sensitive noses, but the lure of meat was strong. Francis sits across from Al scooping up a bit for himself. It was a salty, meaty haven for a cat. He grins, They both sit eating. Matt made himself a sandwich while he waited.

They soon ate their fill, Al wrapping up again.

_*So now what...?*_

_*We should probably check on Dad real quick.*_

They slipped through, peering in. Arthur had curled into the couch, fast asleep with traces of tears on his cheeks. Francis frowns asking to be set with him. Matt set him on his shoulder carefully.

Francis curls up in the crook of Arthur's neck purring to him. It settled him some, letting him relax better. Al smiles softly coaxing Matt to leave.


	3. Snow Day

**It seems like I just can't keep Birdboy out of trouble X3**

* * *

Matt went back to the kitchen, sitting by the window. Al turns gazing out of it. The sky was a light grey, cold gathering in the chilly breeze. Al frowns softly, already missing the sun.

Matt sulked a bit, hugging himself. Al glanced to him, the attitude was starting to set in it looked like. As was the curse of Bear... Bear hated winter...

Al sighs to himself turning back to the window. It was going to snow... no doubt... He wrapped in his wings again watching the sky.

After a while, flakes started to drift down to the ground. He watched them fall a bit before standing up.

Matt blinked out of his trance at the movement. "You okay?"

"Yeah.. Just kinda bored."

He nodded. "There's not much to do here..."

Al sighs.

"Where did Iain go...?"

"Donno, wanna look?"

"Sure," he got up and dusted himself off. Al flaps up to his shoulder.

They head upstairs, looking. Al glanced around as they tried different rooms. A lot of Iain's house seemed dusty really... He didn't use much of it. The man himself was in his library. Al watched him as they came in.

He was simply reading by the fire, glasses on, fringe back. Al couldn't see what the book was though. It was bound in old leather with no title and strange writing inside. His head tilts curiously. Matt cleared his throat, making Iain start. Al bit back a chuckle.

"Oh, bugger off," he huffed, turning back to his book. Guess he was busy.. Or just very annoyed... He looked stressed.

Al frowns softly before taking off through the door. Maybe he could explore a bit. Matt gasped as he took off, giving chase. "Al?!"

Al chuckles landing on his head.

"I honestly wish you'd stop running off like that..."

Al grins.

"If you were bigger, I'd so slap you..."

He pouts. Matt smirked now.

Al chuckles taking off again. "Try and catch me!"

He laughed and took after him, trying to grab him. Al dodged him the best he could, it was hard to fly easily in still air.

It took a good ten minutes before he grabbed him though. Al sat in his hands giggling. Matt just grinned, panting.

Al grins, "That was fun!"

"I think we broke something though," Matt laughed.

"Really?" he glanced around.

"Nah, just wanted to freak you out."

Al pouts sticking his tongue out, it was rather flat and triangle shaped, perfect for a beak.

Matt watched it curiously. "Y'know... it's kinda strange seeing you like this..."

"How do you mean?"

"Half bird. I usually don't pay much attention or Bear takes over.."

"Yeah.. I'm usually just the wings or all out.. But why does Bear have a problem with it?"

"I think he has this thing with Eagle... doesn't like me too close..."

Al frowns softly.

"He's just protective..."

"Okay.."

In fairness, Al had nearly killed him the first time he lost control... He supposed that was good reasoning, but it still hurt that a side of his brother didn't trust him. There again, Bear was just as dangerous...

Al hums a bit jumping on his shoulder. Matt snuggled a bit. The bird leans against his neck wrapping into his wings again. He smiled softly.

"Ya know.. Maybe we shoulda grabbed some games or something?" Al hums, though really he looked more ready for a nap.

"Maybe... bit late for that now though..."

"Yeah.." Al cuddled into his collar.

"Why don't we find a quiet spot...?"

"'f you insist.." Al mumbled back. It had been a tiring day so far and it was only getting colder.

Matt tended to nap during hibernation grumps anyway. He found a spare room and made a nest of blankets. Al snuggles close to him and his warmth. They settle down and doze off.

Later in the day, Francis sat with Arthur watching him write strange words on paper. He would jot down so many lines then scribble out a few words and start again. Francis couldn't even begin to guess to what the words meant, but it seemed like he was trying to remember what he said last night.

He jotted a rough draft, making a little note at the end before folding it into a plane and sending it off upstairs.

That was nifty..

Another soon came back with more strange writing on it, making him sigh dejectedly.

"What?"

"He's still annoyed... we can't figure out where I went wrong..."

"Maybe you should take a break.."

He shook his head. "We need to fix this before it becomes permanent."

Francis paused at that. There was never a guarantee that a spell would become permanent, but nor was there a guarantee it wouldn't... and he didn't want to risk it. Francis hadn't known it was possible, and that worried him..

It was why Iain had gotten so angry. After everything they did to fix Al after the whole Nate fiasco and Arthur goes and fucks it up because he got drunk and upset.

Francis sighs inwardly curling his tail around him. Arthur carried on scribbling frantically as he tried to remember.

They continued for a while. Meanwhile Al wakes up. Matt was still bundled up in his nest of grumpiness. Al left him be. It was dangerous to wake him up.. He crawls out of the huddle and goes off to explore.

The house was practically silent. Nothing moved but the paper plane that nearly ran him down. He stopped to watch it a moment before continuing on. It curved into the library, another fluttering by him again a few seconds later.

His ear twitched (odd feeling for him) he wanted to chase it. It swooped lazily, almost teasing him. He leapt going after it. It dipped and bobbed, mocking him.

He frowns chasing it downstairs. It swooped left then ducked right into the kitchen. He hissed following.

It danced on its own breeze through the room, jangling the chimes by the back door. He flaps hard, the still air taking it's toll on his tiring wings.

Almost as if sensing his fatigue, it slowed down, wiggling cockily. He stoops into a dive. It let him get close enough to touch it then just slipped away again. He twists but lost his balance, no wind to catch him again.

The plane swooped under, catching him and finally ending its flight no the table. He sits in surprise for a moment before chuckling. It crumpled under his weight, plane disforming.

He rolls off it looking it over curiously. Inside the plane, someone had written a little note. He unfolds the paper reading it.

"Hey there Kiddo, I see you found my plane. I figured you'd be getting bored, so I made you a friend."

Al chuckles softly.

The ink shifted, new words forming. "Oh yeah. Tag, your turn to run."

Al blinks tilting his head.

Another plane came swooping in through the door, heading straight for him. He laughs taking off again. This plane chased him, following his movements to the letter.

Al quickly grew tired, with no moving wind to ride he was essentially creating every bit of lift himself. The tip finally nudged him and the paper burst into a firework of confetti, making a little pop noise. He chuckles.

It was always amusing when Ian's childish side came out to play. He was just a big kid at heart. Al sits on the counter resting a bit.

Little paper planes drifted back and forth across the house now, some escaping through open windows, others just popping into colours when they finally hit something. Iain was bored, no doubt. Al tilts his head curiously making his way back upstairs.

The redhead as still sat in his library, folding little bits of paper into planes before blowing on them gently to bring them to life. Al moves over perching on the back of the chair.

The Scot smirked at him and started folding a little bird. Al watched curiously. He made a swan, bringing it to life to watch it fly around the room.

Al smiles.

"Paper can be fun, if you just know how to use it."

Al chuckles "You ever make a fortune teller before?"

"I don't think I have," he chuckled.

"It's a grade school fad but they're fun!" Al flutters to the desk grabbing a fresh sheet.

The Scot just watched him curiously, content to hear someone else for a while. Al ran around the paper trying his best to fold it without tearing it with his claws. That alone was comical to watch.

Soon he had the shape done and unfolded it a bit picking up a worn down pencil.

"So what do you need to write in it?"

"Well numbers on the outside then colors or letters on the inside, then on the inside inside you can put whatever ya want. Doodles, fortunes, it's more of a game to see what ya get."

"Like a friendlier version of Russian Roulette," Iain chuckled.

"Kinda." Al smiles.

"Sounds like fun."

Al chuckles showing him how to work it.

He fiddled with it a bit, grinning. "It's simple, but amusing."

Al grins. Iain just needed something to keep his hands busy. They sit playing with it for a bit, Al even starting up a game of trivia after a while. It entertained for a while.

Eventually they move downstairs to get dinner started. Matt slunk down then to help. He wasn't as foul as usual. It was a good thing leaving him to sleep. Al sat on the side watching, too small to really be of any help.

They soon had a meal between them. They sit at the table, tiny trio sharing a plate off to themselves. The larger trio sat around them, chatting idly. Ro hadn't stopped smiling. She liked having friends again...

Afterwards they settle in for the night. Ro had made a nest in Iain's library. The Scot himself napped in the chair of the library. The other two just went to a spare room. Al snuggles with Matt again.

_*I don't wanna squish you...*_

_*I'll be fine bro.*_

_*I'm sorry if I do, okay?*_

_*Ok.*_

They settled back into Matt's nest of blankets.

Come late morning there was a distinctive lack of little winged people, along with a missing laptop.. Iain got up first, frowning. The house was rather quiet. He crept through, looking for anything out of place.

There were noises coming from the closet in the twin's room, soft giggling as well. He stopped at that, frowning slightly. He sure as help hoped it was innocent... He opened it slowly.

Al and Ro sat with Iain's laptop, (how they managed to move it was anyone's guess.) watching a particular show with multi colored ponies.

He stopped and stared for a moment before just laughing. Al jumps in surprise. Great first Matt now him! Ro just sat in innocent oblivion. Iain shook his head, just chuckling on his way. Al groans hiding in his wings.

Ro tilted her head. "Why's he laughing?"

"Because it's a girls show.."

"But it's got boy ponies too...?"

"Yeah.." Al in all honesty didn't care if it was ment for girls, a good show was a good show. He had gone through similar closet expeditions during the days of Powerpuff girls and Sailor Moon. Though at least Kiku was on his side for the latter.

Iain was just an ass. That and the fact Al had hidden in the closet to watch it had just tickled him.

Al sighs softly. They could still hear him laughing now. He sits pouting. Ro hugged him gently. She rather liked hugs... He hugs back.

Matt grumbled on the bed. Al glanced at him turning the volume down a notch. He settled again, snuggling in. Al sighs turning back to the show. They just sit and watch a while.

Later they finally venture out to the rest of the house. It was only Iain again, Arthur had shut up in the study. Al kind of worried about him.. He was trying to undo his mistake ...

Yeah but he was also shutting everyone out.. Francis was with him... Iain walked in whenever he felt like it.

Al comes down into the kitchen looking around. Matt was currently gnawing on a chicken leg. Al lands on the table in front of him. Matt cast him a smirk.

_*..You heard him didn't you..?*_

_*No idea what you mean~*_

Al pouts. Matt chuckled, nomming happily. Al watched him a moment before snatching the other leg off his plate.

_*I will bite you,*_ he threatened playfully. Al grins at him slyly, picking at the leg. Matt let it go, but took a swipe for good measure. Al yelped softly.

_*My meat!*_ The growl that came through was Bear, violet turning icy blue. Al backs away quickly, it was unnerving being so small and vulnerable..

Matt was at the dangerous stage where Bear got very close to the surface. Al takes off to the counter instead. The low growl continued all the while. Al sighs to himself curling up.

Ro fluttered in, perching with him "Matt got grumpy..."

"Yeah.."

"I don't like it..."

"I never did.." He sits watching his brother eat, he was hungry himself but it wasn't like he could open the fridge..

"I'm hungry," she kicked her little feet. "...guess we can't ask him, can we...?"

He shook his head.

"What about the red one?"

"Yeah we can try him."

"Where is he?"

"Not sure.. Let's go look."

She leapt into the air. Al follows after. They have to hunt but find him outside. They move over to him. Al rubbing his arms a bit. The snow starting to pile.

They alight on his shoulders as he shut up his greenhouse. "Hello wee ones."

"Hey. Whatcha doin?"

"Shutting up my winter flowers. What are you two after?" he smiled casually.

"Well it's lunch time and we kinda need help getting food.."

He chuckled softly. "Like having pets... alright, gimme a sec."

Al sits watching him. Though slightly put off at the pet statement, he didn't like depending on others this much.. Ro had started to grow accustomed to it though... had Al made her his pet unknowingly...? Maybe he should fix that..

Iain came back to them and took them inside, gearing for the kitchen. Matt had finished his food and disappeared again. Al sighs softly. He normally avoided Matt during hibernation anyway, there had been way too many close calls.. But it still didn't stop the loneliness..

"So, what exactly do you eat?" he hummed at Al whilst getting Ro some apple slices.

"Whatever really. But if there's anymore tuna?"

He nodded and pulled out a tin, opening it for him. Al grins digging in. Ro soon sat beside him with her apple; munching happy. They sit eating. Al thought it slightly odd to eat tuna straight from the can though.

He could have it in a bowl if he asked... Well he normally put it on a sandwich or something, but really he couldn't care with Eagle nagging in his ear. No one really thought much of it anyway.

It kind of bothered him that the demand for fish was so strong though, but then again when Arthur was trapped as a rabbit he hardly ate anything other than vegetables. A kind of gentle reminder of what was inside...

They finish their lunch, Al eating only half the tin. Iain covered it and set it aside for him later. Al hums to himself a bit.

After a while, Ro got bored. "I wanna go outside..."

He looks over to her.

"Come with me?"

He grins taking off. She fluttered after him, heading through an open window. Al caught a breeze finally able to fly easily. Ro danced as she made her way to the trees. It was so liberating to be outside!

They laughed and flew around ending up in a game of tag. They played deep into the woods. What they didn't see was Arthur shutting their window... He'd come down and felt cold, not knowing they were out there.

After a few hours Al was shivering badly, he ended up morphing the rest of the way for insulation. The sun started to set too. Ro wasn't fairing too much better - she wasn't built for cold... "Lets go back..."

"Yeah.." They take off back to the house. They fly as fast as they can, but quickly learn the house was shut up tight... Al whines shivering. They try knocking. Their tiny fists barely made a noise. The brothers were studying again, Matt sleeping and Francis couldn't open anything...

They huddle together in the corner of a sill. Al sits shivering. Limbs and beak tucked close to his body while his feathers were fluffed up to puffball status, all the signs of a cold bird trying to warm up.

"I-it'll be w-warmer in a tree..." Ro clung to him, trying to share heat.

Al whines softly nuzzling closer. His feathers had a little insulation, but eagles weren't meant to be this small. The smaller the bird the harder it is to trap and create heat so most grew extra down during the winter. Al's species doesn't, they rely on their large core to generate warmth.

Ro kept insisting on finding somewhere better. She missed her tree and her friends, her family, her normal life that was destroyed when Nate's men attacked. Al eventually gave in, the sill wouldnt do them any good if it was too dark for the others to see them.

Ro managed to coax him to a small hole in a nearby tree. It was hardly big enough for the two of them and the hole was tiny, so it should trap heat well. The problem was Al's vulnerability to temperature in eagle form though. His small body didn't help much either.

They still had to try. Ro padded them out with the warmest leaves she could find and lucked upon some goose feathers too. Al seemed to have fallen asleep though. She just bundled up and cuddled into him, joining suit.


	4. Not a Winter Bird

**I got a cover page sketch done last week but I'm having trouble with my scanner so it might take a little bit.. Anyway, yay I get to play with sick!Alfie again! And maybe he will be sick for more than one chapter for once! X3**

* * *

They stayed holed up through the night. Morning coming and the cat yowling at the window. Arthur grumbled, coming down for coffee. "Shut up you blasted beast!"

He wanted out. Arthur huffed and all but threw him into the blanket of snow in the yard. The cat takes off, tracks on the sill only slightly disturbed. They were far too small for the irritated Brit to see anyway. The sun rose over the trees. Arthur grabbed coffee and slunk back upstairs.

Back in the tree Al had yet to wake. Ro had gotten up and gone to forage. No movement from Al though. It started snowing again.

Hero wanders by below. Ro came fluttering back, carrying berries. She was weighed down by her gatherings. Hero sees her pass by following. She glanced over her shoulder, speeding up some. He starts running. She dropped her berries, wailing a bit as she started to flee. Hero chased. She flew as fast as she could. He kept up fairly well though.

"Go away!" She cried.

The cat was relentless though, it chased all the way back to the tree Al was in. She dove into the tree, hitting the back of the hollow hard. Hero climbs up after determinedly. She scrambled behind Al, trembling.

The cat had caught the scent though. He reaches in with a paw pulling Al out onto the branch outside. She yelped and leapt after, smacking his paw.

It didn't do much. After no response from the bird being nudged other than shifting his head, Hero picks him up taking off down the tree. She just watched helplessly, head spinning from her collision with the tree. Hero lands on the ground turning back up to her. She stared down, torn between helping her friend and her fear of his cat.

The cat just stood there staring, was he waiting for her? She frowned softly, edging out of the tree. He took a few steps before turning back. She fluttered down, following carefully. He takes off again. She stayed behind him, ready to bolt if needed though...

Hero trots back to the house and up another tree to the library window. Iain sat inside, reading softly as Arthur dozed on the other couch. Hero reached up clawing at the glass.

Iain broke off, looking up curiously. He sighed and shook his head as he moved to let the cat in, figuring he'd just caught something and wanted to eat it in here. Soon as it opens Hero jumps over to the desk laying Al on it. The bird shifts curling up again.

The Scot sauntered over, planning just to clean it up but then he saw who it was. "Alfred," he frowned softly, gently petting a wing. "Alfred, you in there?"

Al's movements were slow and sluggish. Birds sometimes enter a state called torpor, a sort of mini hibernation where they lower their heart rate and metabolism to conserve precious calories during the colder nights. With a lower metabolism the body doesn't need to work to keep as high a temperature, but it greatly dulls their reaction time making the sleepy birds easy prey. Not only that, it also leaves his human side susceptible to hypothermia.

"Hey, come on," he scooped him up gently, taking him to the fire.

The cat jumped over to the window again. Something sparkling outside. Iain turned, squinting. Ro was out there watching. He beckoned her in before setting back to the bird.

Slowly as time passed his feathers flattened and heart rate picked up again. Iain just sat and held him, petting his feathers gently, passing off heat with a little charm set in his fingers.

After a while he groans shifting.

"Morning there, wee one," Iain hummed softly. "You okay?"

Al whines head fuzzy.

"Shh... are you warm enough?" Iain, like Matt, had a massive weakspot for small things in need.

Al changed back trying to sit up.

"Careful," he bent his fingers; propping him up.

Al looks up hazily.

Concern tinted those warm green eyes as he watched the tiny man. "Okay...?"

Al felt awful, his head was a jumble and vision blurry.

"Ro, go down to the kitchen and get me the dropper..." She nodded and dashed off. He was definitely hypothermic.. She came back with the dropper and Iain set to coaxing medicine down him. Al drinks it but started coughing and inhaling some. Iain patted his back gently before getting the rest down him. Al sits feeling cold and groggy still.

Come lunch Matt wakes up to panicked muttering. _*Darktrappedcoldtrappedhurtdark..*_

He jerked up, glancing about in confusion. _*Al?*_

Al just continues rambling, to feverish to say anything coherent.

_*Al, where are you?*_

_*Trappedtrappeddark..*_

He leapt up, tracking him down, his worry overpowering Bear instantly. He gets lead to the library and a box covered with a blanket. Iain was stoking the fire. Matt rushed over to him._ *Alfie?*_

Inside was Al laying wrapped up on a nest of towels, left wing tied firmly in place to stay folded against his back. Iain ended up having to put Al in there just to make him stay put. His fever had made him slightly delusional, at one point he had deemed himself ok to fly. He wasn't in the air long, a wave of dizziness sending him crashing to the floor and cracking a wing. It was a stroke of luck that the Scot cared for birds.

Al glanced up as light came back through. Matt leaned over him fretfully. Al crawls up to the side of the box.

"Hey..." Matt cooed softly, petting him.

He clung to his hand wanting warmth. Matt lay it on him like a blanket, talking to him softly. Al snuggles up to him finally starting to calm down.

"Okay... okay..." he didn't know what else to say...

Eventually he drifts off to sleep. Matt sighed, eyes sad. Hero walks over rubbing against him. He petted him softly, sighing. The cat purrs. He half smiled, always soothed by the big old fluffball.

Lunch passed and Al slept. Matt stayed by his side while Arthur went to find Francis. Another coughing fit hit him waking him up.

"Shh... it's okay," Matt patted his back with just a finger. He choked a bit coughing up phlegm. Matt just tutted sadly, dabbing it up with a tissue.

Al groans, his chest hurt. _*Matt? What happened? When did we get back inside?*_

_*I don't know. I just heard you saying trapped and dark and Iain had you in here...*_

Al frowns softly.

_*Just rest up, you need it... Looks like you broke a wing...*_

_*I don't remember that.. Last I knew me and Ro bunked in a tree..*_

It was Matt's turn to frown now. _*How did you end up outside...?*_

_*We went out to play, but when we came back all the windows were shut..*_

_*Arthur got cold... Bear opened a lot of windows and he got mad...*_

_*Oh..*_

_*Sorry...*_

_*It's fine... Uh.. Can I get out..?*_

_*Uh... I don't know...*_

Al fidgets with his fingers.

_*I'll go ask... I'm not sure about your wing...*_

_*Ok..*_

He got up and slipped out to find Iain. Ro fluttered over quietly. "...Are you okay...?"

"Yeah I guess. What happened?" It hurt to talk.

"We couldn't get in last night so we hid in a tree, but I couldn't get you warm and then you wouldn't wake up..." Tears were actually starting to well up in her eyes.

"Hey.. It's ok.."

"Your blasted cat keeps chasing me too! He's been kicked out four times today..." she scrubbed at her eyes. "How do you live l-like this...?!"

"I'm sorry.." He didn't know what to say really..

She was still trying to compose herself when Iain came in. He seemed shocked by the little imp. Francis was with him, wanting to check Al's cough. Al reaches over hugging Ro. She hugged back, burying in. Iain watched her almost hungrily - fairy tears were rare but extremely powerful in spells and potions...

Al rocks gently. Ro just cried softly, the room waiting as patiently as they could. Al hugs her rubbing her back. She eventually dried up, pulling back, looking like pure misery. Al frowns softly.

She glanced over his shoulder and saw the others, bolting back to her hiding place near the ceiling. Al blinks at that turning.

"Hey," the Scot knelt down like nothing had happened. "Mata wanted me to check your wing."

Francis hopped off his shoulder and into the box feeling Al's head, "Still got a fever.."

"And I don't want you testing this just yet... Mata, pass the dropper and the bottle beside it."

Francis continues, checking his breathing and asking questions. Iain dosed him up on more medicine and told him to rest in his box for a bit longer. Francis frowns though.

"What's up?" Matt was watching everything like a hawk...

"He's got pneumonia.. It's not that serious but he'll be miserable the next few weeks."

Matt frowned with him now, none too pleased himself. Al coughed again bringing up more gunk.

It was dabbed up tenderly._ *I think you need to rest...*_

Al sighs, he hates being confined to bed..

_*On the bright side, your bed is portable this time,*_ Matt tried hopefully.

Al smirks a bit. Matt chuckled and scooped up the box._ *Canada Express! Where ya headed?*_

Al laughs.

"Just keep him inside and we'll be fine," Iain shrugged. "Besides that, he's free to be taxied about."

Francis ruffles Al's hair a bit.

Matt smiled softly._ *Did you want Ro before we head downstairs?*_

_*If she wants to? She still seemed kinda upset..*_

"Ro...? Al wants to know if you wanna come downstairs with us?" his voice was soft and gentle but got no response.

Al frowns softly.

He tried again, but got an angry jingle. _*She wants us out...*_

_*Ok then..*_

They move out of the room, leaving the door cracked open in case she wanted to join them later. Al sighs softly. Francis wraps an arm around his shoulders. Matt took them to the kitchen for a snack. Al hasn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday..

He got out a tin of tuna and some crackers. The two sit eating, though Al didn't eat much at all. Matt was worried but hoped it was just his fever making him lose his appetite.

Once the food was put away they head to the den. The box was set on the coffee table and the tv set playing. Al curls up watching it. Francis petting his hair. Matt just sat there, giving company. They watch tv for a while.

Much of the day passed like this, just lounging while Arthur and Iain coming to check every so often. Al still felt bad about Ro though. He wasn't sure what to do. She hadn't shown her face since they came down. Should he just let her go home? She seemed rather unhappy staying with him lately..

_*Do you want me to try and find her again...?*_

_*I dunno.. She might not answer..*_

_*I can take you up instead?*_

_*We can try?*_

_*Alright...*_ "Francis... could I have Al alone for a moment?"

Francis glanced up moving away. Arthur scooped him up, cuddling him gently. Francis smiles at him. He smiled back, pecking the top of his fluffy little head.

Al grips the towels as Matt moved upstairs. It was still weird being carried around like this. Matt walked as smoothly as he could, setting the box gently on the table before stepping out of the room. Al sighs a bit looking around.

The room looked empty enough... but something suggested that Ro was still in here... He sits quietly for a moment.

A soft weight settled in the box behind him, slender arms finding their way around his waist as a face buried into his back.

"Hey.."

She squeezed gently. He grips her hand. She let him hold it for a moment before lacing their fingers together.

"..I'm sorry Ro.. I'm sorry for everything that happened.. It's my fault it did.."

"It's okay..." She whispered. "I... I-I just don't wanna be alone again..."

He turns around hugging her properly. She buried into his chest, clinging as tight as she could to him. He hugs her rocking.

"Please don't go..." She choked, subsiding into tears again.

"Hey.. I'm not going anywhere.."

"Y-you're gonna get big again and then you'll l-leave..."

He frowns hugging tighter. She hiccuped, pushing in.

"It's ok.."

"No it's not! You're gonna go, don't lie...!"

"Ro even if I get big again, I'll still be here.."

"But you'll start ignoring me again..."

"I don't mean to.. Honest."

She pulled back, scrubbing her eyes. "It's taken me an hour to get your attention before..."

"I'm sorry.. I just get swamped with work and other shit. Sometimes it's hard to get away from it.."

"I like you this size..."

He chuckles. "Well there's that right? Who knows maybe they'll figure out a way we can do this again."

She just stared at him, not really seeing the humor in it. She knew it was selfish, but she didn't want him to change back... He smiles. She just dried her eyes on the hem of her dress.

"So you wanna do something?"

She shrugged, fiddling with a rip in the bottom of her dress. Al hums softly looking up to the edge of the box. It just sat there, his own dull brown prison.

"Wanna play hide an seek?"

"I thought you were meant to stay in this?" She tapped the cardboard.

"And since when do I stay put when people tell me to?"

"But... your wing...?"

He faltered a bit at that, it would be hard to get anywhere without it.

"The red one said you broke it..." She didn't want him to get hurt anymore than he was...

He rubs his shoulder absently.

"Is it hurting?!"

He shook his head. It hurt somewhat but not too bad, it hurt more to breathe honestly. She hovered worriedly. He smiles at her, but then started coughing again. She gave a startled squeak, at a loss.

Al pulls part of the towel in his lap but stops coughing. "'M fine." He croaks.

She shook her head, not believing a word. He smiles pulling on the towel more.

"I'm gonna go get someone..."

He tried to stop her but it didn't work. He groans face turning red.

She took off, soon returning with Iain in tow. "You alright kiddo?"

"I'm fine." He says hastily, clinging to the towel in his lap.

"You got Ro pretty worked up," Iain frowned softly, coming to his level.

His face was red. "Just a coughing fit."

"You're about due another dose of decongestant," Iain shrugged.

The tiny bird fidgets slightly. Why did this have to happen?! Iain pottered about dosing him up again, trying not to smirk softly.

Al clung to the fabric in his lap. The fit had caused him to wet himself, it wasn't like he had the chance to go pee being trapped in a box all day!

"I can smell it," Iain whispered, not unkindly as he picked up the box. "Let's get you sorted out, alright?"

Al whines. This was just embarrassing! Iain just took him to the bathroom, filling the sink for him. Al sighs.

"Do you want a hand?"

He shook his head.

"Alright, out you hop and leave your clothes. Everything in here needs a wash now."

Al sighs trying to get over the edge. It was just a little too high... Iain tutted and helped him into the water. Al slips in grumbling to himself mentally.

"Clean up..." he gathered the box. "And be careful with that wing."

Al sighs and starts washing. The Scot left him to it, going to sort his bed. Al cleans up not even touching his back. At least it didn't need too much washing with the feathers there, the water mostly just slid off anyway.

Iain came back with a new box of towels, knocking softly. "All done?"

"Yeah.." He had to practically yell it though sending him into another fit.

Iain came in, setting about him. "Come on..." Al comes over settling in the box, wrapping the fresh towels around him.

He'd slipped a hot water bottle under them this time too, making it nice and toasty. It felt nice.. Al snuggles into it getting drowsy.

"Where to?" Iain asked warmly.

"Dunno.."

"Why not join us for a bit?"

"Ok."

He chuckled softly, taking him to the lounge. Al kept the towel wrapped tightly, not really having another set of clothes to wear. Iain set the box on the coffee table. Al glanced around.

Arthur sat with Francis snuggled into his neck. The cat seemed to be napping. Al shifts into the warmth more.

Matt had curled up for another nap, Bear starting to pull him back. Al would rather him sleep than be cranky, but now he felt kinda lonely. Hibernation was hard for him too, Matt was always there for him otherwise but Bear had nearly taken his arm off when they were younger.. He never understood why the bear seemed to hate him..

It had just been pegged as an accident at the time, but it really was starting to look like Bear had a personal issue with something about Al and or Eagle...

He sighs softly laying on his uninjured side. The tv droned softly in the background. Al only paid half attention to it. No one was really watching it. He sits there sleepily, pondering on the older twin.

The man himself wad so docile and kind... but Bear turned him into a rageful killing fiend... Well with the exception of hockey season.. That was pure Canada..

He couldn't hold a grudge to save his life, so what was Bear's problem?

Al wanted to fix it.. But how if he didn't know what the problem was? Not only that Eagle was slightly afraid of Bear.. It wasn't that uncommon for older chicks to kill the younger weaker ones, but Eagle still trusted Matt fully because he didn't. Matt wasn't the kind of person to hurt someone... He was too kind.

He did have his moments though if threatened the right way.. Bear was another story, he had no qualms on hurting Al and that scared both sides of the bird.

Watching the curly blond sleeping now, he looked sweet and harmlessly gently as ever... but if his inner strength failed and Bear took too much control, Al had better hide as fast as he could.

Al frowns softly wishing he knew what to do.. There wasn't anything to do... This was something only Matt could fight...

He sighs closing his eyes. He just needed to rest... They all needed to rest. The house slipped into a soothing lull.


	5. Tiny Troubles

**Somethin I forgot to say in the last fic, NEVER touch an autistic person unless they initiate it! The reason Al likes cuddles is the same reason I do, he grew up being constantly hugged and cuddled (Matt) and the switch flipped from 'don't touch' to 'crave contact' but even then it's only with extremely close people. Small things like hand shakes or a tap on the shoulder is fine, but being pushed or leaned on by strangers isn't.**

* * *

Morning came leaving Al with the chills. His fever had risen back up. Iain tended to him swiftly, hushing and soothing. Al curled into himself shivering.

"Shh... it's alright," he pet him gently. They sit there for a bit, Al giving the occasional cough. Iain tended to him as best he could...

It eases again after a few hours leaving the bird drained. If he didn't settle soon, Iain would have to chance his magic... Pneumonia wasn't fun, basically it's an infection in the lungs.

He could try and clear them out...

But with Al being so small? He might do more damage than good.. At least it only takes a week or two to clear up. If he still wasn't better after a few weeks, he'd chance it... He couldn't let him suffer...

Al lays dozing lightly. Ro came down, sitting next to his box. He glanced up sleepily. She smiled over the side of the box at him.

"Hey.."

"How do you feel...?"

"..meh.. 'S not that bad.."

"Can I sit with you...?"

"Sure." He missed having people his size, he felt sorry for Ro.. She crawled into his box, cuddling into the bundle of blankets with him. He smiles softly. She smiled back, blushing slightly.

"So how've you been?"

"Lonely," She shrugs, smile fading.

"I'm sorry.." He finally understood the problem hanging out with people that towered over you.

"It's not your fault..." Even if she tried to go home, her entire family, her friends, her home... All of them were destroyed in Nate's raid last year... He reached over holding her hand. It was still weird that she was taller now.

She gripped back tightly, glancing to him with a pained smile. She knew it wouldn't be long before he was big again... At least he could hang out for a little while. She would cling to him while she could...

They sit just talking quietly. She ended up cuddling into him, dozing lightly. He leans in drifting off. They rest, getting a pitying smile from Iain.

Later Al felt a little better, sitting up again. Ro was still asleep next to him. The room was empty, the others eating dinner. Al frowns softly, he felt left behind..

They hadn't wanted to disturb him...

Al was tempted to call Matt, but he wasn't sure what his mood was right now.. They were all laughing and chatting happily.

Al sighs curling up his in free wing. So this was what it was like to be too small... He kind of wondered how Ro even managed with her bent wing while they were busy with eachother.

A few more minutes and Matt got up, coming to check on them. "Hey bro," he whispered to avoid waking Ro. "You hungry? Iain made salmon for dinner so you could eat with us, but we didn't wanna wake you..."

Al smiles. "Sounds great."

He let him climb into his hands, leaving Ro to rest, and took him to the kitchen. "Look who came to join us!"

Al glanced back at her as they went though. She stayed asleep. The others grinned, happy to see him. His plate of salmon was still warm. Al smiles softly tearing off a bit.

They pick up where they left off, talking happily. Al sits listening. He felt left out again. They tried to include him, but his voice was so small... It was also weak from his cough. He glanced to Francis who seemed to be getting on well still. Arthur was doting on him, that was clear.

He sighs mentally. Arthur was sat feeding the cat tidbits of fish. Al picks at his own meal.

Matt laughed then turned to Al. "What do you think bro?"

"Huh?"

"I'm going to dye my fur purple," he teased. "Wind up Bear."

Al blinks. It was funny, but if Al was anywhere near him..

"I'm joking," he rolled his eyes. "Iain wanted to know if you wanted more."

"Oh.. Not right now."

"Want some left near your box?"

"Sure."

"It's better for if you get hungry when we're all asleep."

He nods.

"We'll set it in a tub for you."

"Thanks." He smiles.

"No problem," Matt smiles. Al turns back to his plate.

They finished up their meal. He glanced up.

_*You okay bro?*_

_*Yeah, I'm fine.*_

_*Wanna go back to your box yet?*_

_*Uh sure.*_ He felt kind of bad leaving Ro alone.

_*You don't have too if you don't wanna. I'm sure Iain would let you take a quick trip to the garden or something.*_

_*No it's fine.*_

_*Okay then,*_ Matt shrugged, taking him back to the box. _*Just gimme a shout if you need anything.*_

_*Yeah.*_

He set him down with a smile. Ro was still passed out in the blankets, but had rolled to face the wall rather than Al's empty spot.

Al settles in. _*Could you turn the Tv on?*_

_*Sure.*_ Matt grabbed the remote, flicking it on.

_*Thanks.*_ Al smiles.

He set the remote on the table beside him. *_Just step on the buttons to change channels and stuff.*_

_*Alright.*_

Matt slipped off to do something upstairs. Al frowns softly turning to the tv. It'd been left on cartoons.

Honestly he felt like a little kid again, left alone in a house far to big for one person while everyone he knew was miles away.. Iain and Arthur were still in the room next door. But they were still out of reach to him. Matt was only a thought away... He could ask Iain to link up again too, maybe?

Matt was unstable right now.. But it wasn't that they weren't around they were just so much bigger than him.. He wanted to be hugged and hug back, he's always been a clingy person especially when sick or upset. All he had at the moment was Ro and she just made him feel worse by realizing how lonely she must be every day... He sighs softly hugging his feathery knees.

After a while, the fae woke up, groaning softly. He glanced over. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She used to hop up and dart into the air the moment she woke... She'd been getting slower and slower lately...

He wondered about that. Was she that depressed?

Could be... Hell, she'd gone from free spirit to housepet in a matter of months...

Maybe he should go back to Arthur's house when this was over, they didn't exactly look around maybe someone was left? Arthur would know, surely? He'd been making plans to fix up the Cornwall house since Nate's hearing, so he must have been back to see what state it was in? Al would have to ask later.

For now, the fae had finally noticed him and was smiling sleepily at him.

"Hey."

"Hey... how long was I asleep...?"

"Not sure, I was too."

She frowned then shrugged.

"Anything you wanna do?"

"Not really..."

He frowns softly. She just sat and fiddled with her dress.

He glanced around. "Come on let's go exploring." He shifts toward the edge of the box.

She frowned at his wing doubtfully. He just grins giving a whistle, Hero coming over and Al climbing onto his neck. "I kinda wanted to try this."

She eyed the cat distrustfully. "Do I have to get on...?"

"Not if you don't want to." He had been trying to talk to the cat, letting him know she wasn't something to catch.

She gave it a pointed glare before jumping into the air. Al smiles and the cat takes off. Ro kept her distance from the cat, circling above them. They wander upstairs just looking around. There was nothing spectacular about the place really. It was just a house.

They come to the attic, cluttered with various junk. Ro landed on a box, coughing as dust fluttered up around her.

Al looks around and grins. "Wanna play hide and seek?"

She glanced around then grinned, impish nature flaring again. "I'll hide first."

Al grins closing his eyes and counting. She hopped up and fluttered off to hide. He finished counting and started to look. She had vanished in the true fae fashion: without a trace.

All the more challenge. He hops around looking in every nook and cranny he could reach. God he hates being grounded..

A soft giggle rippled through the room. He glances around trying to find it. The laugh seemed to echo through the room, bouncing off the wooden boards.

He frowns softly running on all fours toward another set of boxes. He didn't run like this often, but he oddly looked like some mutant gryphon when he did.

The giggling got louder as he came up to a stack of boxes in front of an old musty wardrobe. He grins slightly looking around ears swiveling to pinpoint it. The top of the wardrobe! She was up there, giggling! A stack of boxes near the wall would make a good set of steps.

He moves over starting to climb. The cardboard tower wobbled slightly, but didn't give. He paused for a second then continues. Dust clung to his feathers as they dragged along the boxes.

He makes it to the top, chest aching slightly, but was hard pressed to let it show. Ro was laid on the top of the wardrobe, wings peeking over the decorative cuff of wood guarding her from the edge.

He crouched and pounced laughing. She squeaked, laughing with him. He grins. She smiled up at him, not too bothered that she'd just been jumped.

"My turn?"

She nodded softly, just watching him.

"..You need to count."

"Right," She blushed softly, clamping her eyes shut. "One... two... "

Al quickly hops back down the box stack and moves off. She just stood, counting slowly to ten. Al finally hides in a spot, trying to stop his wheezing.

"Ten! I'm coming to find you!" She fluttered off the wardrobe; scanning the room for him. Al frowns softly, rubbing his chest. She couldn't see him from the air, so she landed and continued on foot.

Al sits waiting, breath finally evening again. She frowned, nearly giving up when she spotted him. "There you are!" She pounced on him, grinning.

He chuckles hugging softly. She hugged back, snuggling in a bit. He smiles softly. She smiled back warmly.

"So what should we do now?"

She shrugged, rocking on her heels. He glanced around looking at the various junk.

"Um... Alfred...?"

"Huh?"

She leaned in, kissing his cheek before flying off. He blinks confused and flustered now. She watched him from a distance, blushing softly. He sits down mind whirling. She just smiled hopefully and left him be.

* * *

Al sat for a while before getting up and walking to the door, Hero had left a while ago. It was just him and the steps... They looked a lot bigger now... He frowns softly.

He might need some help on this one... He fidgets sitting down again. He could try it on his own... The steps were big, but if he stretched...

He scootched closer to the edge trying. There was just an inch gap between his foot and the next step. He sighs dropping down. The impact was moderate. Not too bad, but too many would definitely hurt his wing. He frowns softly but continues, not really having a choice.

It was a long way back down from the loft... He stopped halfway gripping his shoulder, chest heaving from pain and exertion. He was sweating too.

Everyone else was downstairs, their voices audible. He frowns sitting to recover a bit. Had they even noticed he was gone? It was starting to get late.

Almost as if on cue, Matt's voice popped into his head. _*There you are! Are you alright?*_

_*Yeah..*_ No..

_*You don't sound okay... and you blocked me out earlier... Al, what's going on?*_

_*...I think I'm fucked..*_

_*What did you do?*_

_*I didn't do anything! It's Ro!*_

_*What...? Just, where are you? I don't like not knowing when you're this small...*_

_*On the stairs..*_ He was still wheezing slightly.

The conversation below stopped, soon replaced by footsteps. Within seconds, Matt had him cupped gently in his hands. Al trembled softly, partially from pain partially from the loud sounds.

_*Shh...*_ Matt slipped into a spare room, sitting with him. _*What happened with Ro?*_

Al sighs rubbing his shoulder. _*I think she likes me..*_

He sat and stared for a moment. _*You don't mean like..._ like_ like?*_

_*She kissed me.. Well not full on but still! And I just realized she's been lookin at me weird since this whole tiny thing happened!*_

Matt just stared, mouth twitching as he sat torn between shock and amusement. _*Oh dear...*_

The bird sighs curling up. He was taken already! Al waited years to find someone who was right, seeing as eagles tended to mate for life unless one of them dies, in which case they sought someone new. And then the political chess match called the Cold War happened, Stalin and Truman screwed his and Russia's heads into their own little competitions of superiority. (Which afterwards had Eagle trying to convince him was a substitute for the 'catch a stick' test... Why did that bird dub him the female? He gets to top!... Sometimes..)

Despite the civilian paranoia that effected them, they had ended up rather close. Each challenge becoming friendlier and more enjoyable as the years went. Then one day it finally clicked for him and he chanced his feelings once he worked up the nerve. They've been together since.

_*This isn't funny!*_

_*It's... kinda funny...* _As much as Matt was coming back to himself here, it seemed Bear's cruelty was lingering. _*Look, just tell her. It'll be better the sooner you cut it off.*_

Al groans, he didn't want to hurt her though.. He started coughing again making his body ache more.

_*Hey,* _Matt snapped back, tending him gently. _*Calm down, it's ok.*_

He coughs and hacks trembling again, then slaps a hand on his mouth.

_*Al?!* _Bear was squashed by concern again, Matt taking charge. _*What's wrong?!*_

_*I feel sick..*_

Matt grabbed the cup on the nightstand._ *Here.* _Al leans over it taking a few breaths. Matt just held him and waited. It ended up passing, Al sitting back with a groan.

_*You need to see Iain...*_

_*Just ran around too much is all..* _Al tried to argue.

_*You're still going to see him,* _Matt frowned._ *I learned not to trust your judgement on these things.*_

Al frowns softly, he was just too stubborn to admit defeat to sickness..

_*Come on...*_ He cupped him safely in his hands, taking him down. Al sighs softly. His chest and wing ached and he just wanted to sleep now..

Matt took him into the kitchen, calling Iain over. "So what happened here then?"

"Nothin.. Just exploring a little.." And half a staircase..

"Looks like more than a little," the Scot frowned, taking him in hand. "I told you to rest."

"I was trying to cheer up Ro.." As if that excused everything.

"Don't," he cut him off sharply. "Don't make excuses and stop being so pally with her. The infatuation of a fae can be dangerous..."

Al looks down, like he wanted her to crush on him in the first place?

"Try not to lead her on..."

He sighs nodding.

"Now, let me see your wing..."

Al sits in his hand as he looked at it trying not to whine.

He tutted softly. "You need to let this rest or it won't heal..."

Al sighs, as long as they didn't put him in the tall box again..

Matt frowned, catching snags of his thoughts. _*Compromise. If you stay put, we'll get a smaller box.*_

_*...fine..*_

Matt relayed it to Iain who nodded and fetched a box Al could climb out of easily. They set it up and place him in it. It was snug and warm, with higher walls at the back to keep it toasty and snug. Al nestled in falling into a doze. Iain moved it back to the sitting room before settling with his book again.


	6. Lonely

**Finally got sketch uploaded but it doesn't show the whole thing... Feel free to check my DA page if you want, link is on my profile.**

**Smaller note: Wana is short for Liwanu, Matt's original name. It's Sioux meaning 'growling bear.' Al is Mochni, 'talking bird', and Mama is Makawee, 'Mothering earth'.**

* * *

Al slept a few hours before sitting up again. Iain was still in his chair by the fireplace, humming softly. Al gets up sluggishly walking around the box till he found the short wall, seeming to not know where it was right away.

Iain frowned softly at that, watching him curiously. The bird walked around once more before trying to get over the wall.

"Al...?" he looked disoriented...

Al didn't respond, climbing over before starting off.

"Hey," Iain stopped him easily, scooping him off the table. "Alfred."

"Don't eat me.." Al squirms, free wing flapping. Fevers and sleepwalking don't mix well.

"Shh, I'm not going to eat you," he pet him gently, guessing the bird must not be well. "I'm a friend..."

Al whines curling up.

He hushed him, bringing him close. "It's alright..."

"Where's Mama..?"

"She's out hunting," he lied smoothly, trying not to let his comforting tone slip. "She left me to keep you safe."

"Brother is cranky again.."

"I know. He won't harm you, he's nesting elsewhere..."

"He doesn't like me.."

"I'm sure he does... he's just hibernating."

Al curls up hugging him self. "Wana does but not Bear.."

"Wana will be home soon," Iain just curled up with the bird in his hands, nuzzling softly. He could be so warm and gentle, but the redhead was reluctant to show it anyone, save those closest to him. "Calm... he'll come home..."

Al's eyes drifted shut a few seconds before opening again. The Scot just sat with him, keeping him close and warm, humming softly. Al soon drifted back into a deeper sleep.

Iain kept him still, just enjoying the companionable warmth of another life. It was something Al had been missing, he slept soundly just giving the occasional twitch of talons to cling. Hours ticked by, bird and Scot dozing together peacefully.

Upstairs Francis couldn't sleep though, he's been feeling rather restless at night..

Arthur had been asleep beside him, but the constant jiffling, slight though it was, was enough to disturb him. "Francis..."

"Hm?"

"Will you please stay still..."

"Sorry.."

He sighed and sat up. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know.. I just don't want to sleep.."

He tutted and lifted a hand over to him. "Cuddle?"

The cat sighs moving over. Arthur brought him to sit just under his chin. Francis lay there for a while, eyes glowing from the light coming in the window. Arthur couldn't help himself as he started to nod off again.

The Brit fell asleep not long after. Francis sighs softly still awake.

* * *

Birds started chirping outside, the dawn chorus tuning up. Francis wasn't in bed anymore. Arthur was too tired to wake now, so he didn't notice.

The cat had climbed down the sheets to the floor and wandered off, incessant need to prowl overcoming him. Everyone else was sleeping at this hour. The house was still. He left hours ago though, somehow making it downstairs and up to a window.

Just as the sun started to peek over the trees, Iain woke, slipping out to smoke. Francis had dozed off after reaching the window but woke at the sound of the door.

The Scot skulked out, smoking silently in the sweet sunshine. Francis sat up watching him. Iain just leaned against a tree, watching the sky placidly.

The cat turns getting down from the window and over toward the coffee table. Iain had set Al back in his box for now. The others were still upstairs. He glanced up before digging his claws into the leg of the table, at least he was able to climb with ease like this.

By the time he made it to the top, Iain came back, yawning.

"Morning."

"What's new, Pussycat?" he smiled sleepily in response.

Francis chuckles.

"You managing alright like this?"

"Fairly well, how's Al?"

"Upset about Mata. Hibernation is hard enough for him when he's normal size..."

Francis nods, glancing over to the bird snuggled in his box.

"He's better with company though," it was about as subtle as a brick, but Iain didn't want Al to be left alone...

Francis smiles softly crawling in the box and sitting with him. Al instantly snuggles into his side.

"Just be careful with his wing," Iain smiled before getting up. "I need something to eat..."

"Alright." Francis sits petting Al's hair.

Iain slipped out, soon returning with tea and toast. Francis sits with Al, asking for a pinch of it. The Scot was more than happy to share. Not like the shrunken duo really ate much now. They sit eating as Al continues to sleep.

Arthur joined them just as they finished their tea. "Morning..."

"Morning." Francis replies. Al shifts stirring.

Iain chuckled. "Sit down Art, I'll get the kettle."

By the time he came back Al had woken up, sitting and rubbing his eyes. His glasses had been missing since Matt found him but due to his eagle vision being constantly activated he didn't need them anyway.

"Hello Alfred," Arthur smiled into the box.

"Hi Dad.."

"How are you feeling today?"

"Tired.." His chest still hurt a little.

"Come sit with me for a while?" He kind of missed his little boy... even if he wasn't so little now.

Al smiles walking over to him. Arthur scooped him up gently, snuggling. Al curls up clinging. He cooed softly, glancing to make sure Francis was okay. Francis smiles at them softly. The Brit smiled in return before turning his attention back to the bird. Al sits gripping onto his shirt, talking about some movie he saw to break the silence.

"It's okay..." he petted him softly.

Al hums contentedly.

Meanwhile, Iain saw to Francis. "You okay?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Hanging in there," he shrugged.

"Any luck with the reasearch?"

"A little bit... just working out the kinks."

He nods softly.

"We really should get a reign on all this happy clappy free willing magic," he chuckled tiredly.

Francis smiles softly. "Well it keeps our lives interesting." He chuckles.

"Keeps me tired as hell though," Iain smirked wryly.

Francis smirks.

"How much longer does Matt have left in his bear cycle?"

"I'm not sure.. Might still be a few days might be tomorrow.."

He sighed irritably. Francis leans his cheek on his hand. Iain smiled softly. The four sit there for a while enjoying the company.

Matt didn't appear til lunch. Al glanced up as he came in. Matt just shuffled by and flopped on the couch.

_*Hey bro, How you feeling?*_

He just got shrugged off, the image of a great snarling polar bear filling his mind for just a second. Al frowns pulling back from him.

Arthur frowned softly as the bird flinched. "Alfred... everything okay...?"

Al just nods. Arthur didn't look convinced though. He picked him up, slipping into the kitchen. Al clings to him.

"Tell me what's wrong," he cooed quietly.

"He hates me.."

"Who poppet...?"

"Matt's bear.. I don't get it the whole thing was an accident.."

"What...? I'm sorry, I don't understand..." Arthur hadn't been there for the accident.

Al sighs hugging himself. "Remember when he burned the White House..?"

"You'd just left the empire and started bullying him," Arthur nodded indifferently.

Al twitched at that, "It wasn't my idea to burn York.. The men got out of hand.. Anyway I just couldn't handle it.. My heart was burning I had so much fear and pain I just lost it and lunged at him.."

"You mean he," he stroked a gentle finger over one little wing. "Lunged at him...?"

Al nods, "I think it was more self-defense than anything but I still hurt him.. Bear never forgave me for it I guess.."

"Well, just like York wasn't truly your idea, the White House wasn't really his either... you'd just made him angry enough not to stop it."

Al sighs. "I'm sorry though, sometimes I just wish I could take it back.."

"I know... Matthew knows that too... it's just his bear... with a story like that, I can't honestly blame him..."

Al sighs burying his face in his arms.

"Come now," he sighed softly, stroking his wings. "He'll come around..."

Al shifts clinging to him again. He just wanted his brother back, both of them.. Arthur cooed and hushed softly. Al clung to him for a bit, eventually his stomach growls.

Arthur chuckled softly, taking him to the cupboards. "Fish again..?"

Al nods softly, "That salmon was good.."

"We set some aside for you just in case," he smiled warmly.

Al smiles softly back. Arthur set him on the table and went to fetch the salmon for him. Al wraps up in his wing, idly rubbing his left shoulder again.

"...Something wrong with your shoulder ..?"

"Nah.. Just wish it'd heal already."

He hummed thoughtfully then set down the plate. Al sits tearing bits off and eating. Arthur just sat with him, another cup of tea brewing. Hero comes through attempting to steal a bite.

"Paws off the table," Arthur tutted, bopping him on the nose.

Al chuckles softly. The cat staggered back, soon stalking off when Arthur did it again.

"I forgot.. Did Matt bring any food for him? He's probably hungry.."

"I don't think he did... I'll have a word with Iain and see what he can do til we can go shopping again."

Al nods. It's been almost a week since they got here, the poor cat must be starving, Kuma had been mostly sleeping at least.

"For now though..." he went and fetched a tin of tuna from the cupboard, setting it down for the cat. Hero comes running back eating hungrily. He watched a moment then let him be. Al finished his own meal.

"You want to watch tv again..?"

"Actually I kinda wanna go outside.."

He considered it for a moment. "So long as you stay on my shoulder."

"Ok." Not like he could take off anyway.

Arthur set him up on his shoulder and headed outside. Al smiles softly seeing flakes fall, he might hate the actual being cold part but he still liked playing in the snow. Boarding, skating, maybe even the occasional round of hockey with Matt.

"Oddly beautiful, isn't it?" Arthur smiled warmly. "We don't get snow nearly as much as I'd like..."

"Yeah, it's nice to watch sometimes." He reached out trying to catch a flake. One landed on him, breaking over his arm. Between size and eagle vision, he could almost see the patterns in each flake. He chuckles.

They just stayed out there for a while. Al watched the snow contentedly but eventually they had to go back in when Al started shivering. Arthur tucked him into the crook of his neck, trying to warm him as he went back in.

They settled back in the den with the others. Matt had skulked off again. Al held back a sigh. Iain watched the little bird with sad eyes. Francis hopped back over to Arthur as he sat down. Arthur scooped up the cat and set him on his free shoulder. He smiles at him. Arthur smiled back, cheeks pink with cold.

Francis snuggles into the other side of his neck. Al does the same watching tv. Arthur sat happily with them. Iain just grabbed a book across the room.

The next few days passed much the same, Matt grumpy, Al in and out of fevers and coughing, Francis going between Iain Arthur and Al.

After nearly a week of this, Matt finally seemed to be snapping out of his mood. Al was starting to feel slightly better, but still had a bad day here and there.

This morning, Ro came down to see Al, creeping around the box. "Hey..."

"Hi." He had felt kind of awkward around her lately.

"How's the wing?" She smiled softly.

"Getting there, few more days maybe?"

"It's healing quicker than mine did," She came and sat just inside his box.

"Perks of being a nation." He shrugs. "But it has it's downsides too."

"Like what..?"

"For one we're connected to the land and people, if something big happens like a major storm or a war we feel it and usually end up sick or hurt.."

She frowned sadly, edging closer. "Does it happen a lot?"

"Not much anymore, but it was worse a few centuries ago."

"People used to catch my kind... they used us in spells and potions..."

He glanced over.

She glanced out of his box then hid deeper. "Do you think red one wants to do that...?"

"I don't think so." He might want to, but he probably wouldn't since she's a friend.

"He keeps looking at me funny..."

Then again..

"I'm scared..."

"He's probably just paranoid, I don't think Iain's had the best relationships with fairies." At least from what he's hinted at..

"So he has to take it out in me? I didn't do anything!"

"He's not taking it out on you, just doesn't know what to think is all." He was drawing straws at this point.

She just huffed sulkily, hugging her knees. He chuckles a bit. She frowned at him.

"It's fine, he hardly likes anybody anyway."

"He likes you... and your brother and the blond ones..."

"Yeah but if you saw him at a world meeting it's a totally different story."

"Maybe he's just a big chicken and he's really scared but likes to act tough," She huffed grumpily.

He laughs a bit at that. His laugh won a little smile from her. He smiles softly. She fiddled with a lick of hair. It'd been getting longer and longer.

Al half wondered if fairies get haircuts. It was such a mundane thing, but surely their hair didn't just... stay short?

"You need a trim?"

"Ah," she blushed and shrugged. "Maybe? I was thinking about letting it grow..."

"It's your hair. It's up to you."

"I want it long..."

"Alright."

She'd only ever kept it short because it got tangled in branches too easily. Al shifts stretching a bit. She just sat and watched him.

And the awkward feeling was back.. She just wanted to be with him... Al sighs mentally.

She was starting to get the feeling he didn't want her though... "Should I leave...?"

"You don't have to."

"But do you want me to...?"

"No.. ...but I kinda need to tell you something.."

"What is it?" She seemed to shrink under his gaze.

He sighs softly. "Ro, you're a great friend and I do love hanging out with you, but I'm afraid I can't like you in the way you want me too.. I already have someone else for that.."

Her face remained blank, but her eyes looked kicked. "Should have known... you'd just leave when you got big again anyway." she dashed out of the box, eyes glistening as they caught the light.

Al frowns sadly burying his face in his arms, alone again..

Iain came through, confused. "Was Ro just in here?"

"Yeah.."

He frowned softly, kneeling on his level. "You okay...?

"I don't think she's coming back..."

He sighed and offered a hand. "C'mere..."

Al stands moving over to him.

He cupped him in his hand, petting him softly with his thumb. "It was better you tell her... she'll come around..."

"I didn't want to hurt her.."

"I know... but it would have hurt more if you lead her on..."

"She's lost so much already though.. We don't even know if anyone survived the raid.."

"That wasn't your fault... You already have someone and that's something others ought to respect."

He sighs nodding.

"Just let her come to you in her own time..."

"Alright.."

"Do you want Francis...?" The cat was the only one who could hug him properly right now...

"Nah I'm fine." He had to deal with it either way.

Iain gave him a sad look, holding him a little longer. Al didn't complain.

"Do you want anything?"

"..How much longer till I can fly again?"

"Not long now," he hummed comfortingly. "Want me to check it now?"

"Yeah, if I can at least stretch it? Stiff as hell."

He just unwrapped it and gently flexed it out, feeling the bone. Al sighs a little as the joints loosened up.

He bent it, extended it, moved it back and forth. "Okay... try moving it yourself."

Al stretched and bent before flapping once.

"Any pain?"

"Just a little, that and the joints."

"The bone's healed up, I think it's just sore from disuse."

Al grins brightly.

"I want you to stay grounded for a couple more days, just so you don't fall, but flap, move it, get the muscles warmed up again."

"Alright."

He gave a warm smile, petting his head. "Nearly there kid. Just a little more."

Al grins.

"Alright, I've got a few more books to look through... You wanna join me?"

"Sure."

He grinned and picked him up, heading upstairs.


	7. Ciye

Al settled on the side of his desk. Iain gathered the books he needed then opened the first one. Al glanced at it. It was written in runes and symbols rather than words, but the penned in illustrations were pretty to look at.

His head tilts to the side.

Flowers and vines coiled around the edges, hemming in the words, runes danced around a diagram of a bird skeleton, an entire spread given to the anatomy of flowers and their uses. It was interesting, if just visually.

Iain jotted down notes on the little pad between them. He scribbled names of flowers and herbs and a few minerals. Al watched for a bit before grabbing a scrap of paper and folding it.

The Scot glanced over curiously. Al was just trying to see how many folds he could make with his small hands. He chuckled letting him to it. It kept him occupied at least. Iain just started humming softly. They sit like this for a while.

Iain closed hid book with a sigh, closing his eyes for a minute. Al glanced up at him.

The redhead looked tired, older somehow, like the lines on his face weren't smoothing out as they should. He still had faint scarring from the incident in the army barracks...

Al frowns softly. Odds were what was left of those lines were there to stay... If they hadn't left by now, they wouldn't at all... His hand twitched slightly curling up.

Iain just took a moment then moved to the next book.

"You alright?"

The question caught him off guard slightly, as if he was shocked that someone thought to ask. "A bit tired is all why...?"

"Need a break?"

"I need to finish this..." he sounded reluctant.

"Studying works better if you take a break now and then." He smiles.

"I took a break earlier."

Al shrugs. Iain looked back to the book the shut it, resting his head on top. Al frowns again. He looked bad..

The redhead looked dogged, defeated. Was turning Al and Francis back to normal really that difficult? Did they have a chance even?

One thing was for sure, Iain was trying his damnedest to give them a chance. Al sat back on his hands, hoping he'd rest for a bit. He seemed to be resting for now. He just rested his head in his arms. Al let him be.

A bird of prey called outside and he bolted up, startled. Al jumped slightly at his quick movement.

Green eyes shivered as he looked about the room, almost searching for something. Whatever it was, it wasn't there. He sank back down, panting a bit. Al frowns softly.

"Fuck..." he sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I need coffee..."

Why did that scare him so much...?

Iain just stood, heading across his study. He'd installed a little sink, kettle beside it. Al sighs softly, worried he'd wear himself out again.

He flicked on the kettle, making himself coffee, offering Al a sip. Al smiles taking it. They just sit and let him wind down.

Al sits with his capful flexing his wing a bit. Him and Francis had been using little bottle caps for drinks.

"Hows the wing?"

"Little better, not as much pain when I stretch."

"Good... Maybe try flight tomorrow..."

Al smiles.

"Okay," he drained his cup. "Back to work."

Al glanced up. He didn't look much steadier - he was trying to distract himself. Well at least Al tried..

Iain just opened another book and went back to flipping pages and making notes. Al frowns playing with his paper scrap again. The redhead got through this book too and set it aside with a sigh.

Al glanced up again.

"I'm done..."

"Ok.."

He sighed and stood, offering his hand. Al hops onto it. Iain set the little bird on his shoulder and went back down to the kitchen. Al glanced to the clock as they passed it. It was nearly four in the afternoon.

They get to the kitchen, Arthur was there starting on dinner. Francis watching from the counter commenting.

"I know how to peel potatoes Francis," Arthur scolded kindly.

"But you're cutting off so much of the inside with it!" It was more to play with him really, the cat had been rather bored today.

"I'm not coring the bloody thing," he chuckled. "Besides, I'm making chips, so I need to cut the middle."

"Well still," Francis picks up a piece of peel using a claw to cut designs in it.

"Oh, hush!" Arthur grinned.

Al chuckles softly. At least those two were happy as they could be like this. Al smiles but still felt lonely. Ivan was too far away and Matt might as well not be there for all the help he was right now...

He sits watching the blondes go back and forth. Iain just set about making drinks, asking who wanted one. They set the meal and sit to eat.

Arthur went to tell Matt but came down looking rather hurt, not that he would admit it. Al frowns turning to his plate instead. The blond sat back down and just picked at his meal.

They sit eating, rather silent tonight. Matt was dragging the whole house down like this... or rather, Bear was, but still...

They finish up then deal with the dishes. Al and Francis were left on the side while the brothers cleaned up together. The bird sits wrapped in his wings again.

Tension settled over them like a wet blanket. Even Arthur was starting to buckle under it's pressure. He kept dropping things back into the sink as he washed them and ended up cussing loudly when a plate finally smashed.

Al frowns softly.

Iain just pulled him into a hug, rocking him until he calmed down. "It's just a plate Art... just a plate..."

Al was used to Matt's isolation this time of year, but this was only the second they knew about it, he wondered what happened upstairs.

From the look of Arthur when he came down, Bear was being more snappish than usual. This hibernation sequence seemed to be lasting quite a while too...

Al sighs softly.

Iain finished the pots as Arthur took the others to the lounge. Al sits in his box as he watched tv. Arthur only half paid attention, pretending to knit. Francis had his attention on the wiggling yarn, tail swishing.

Arthur sighed, about to set it down when he noticed. He smirked softly, grabbing the yarn and wiggling it tauntingly.

The tail swished again.

He stopped it dead then tugged it suddenly.

The cat pounced forward. Arthur danced the yarn away from him though, making him land on carpet instead of string. Francis frowns chasing after it.

Arthur chuckled, smiling softly as they made a game of it. Al turns at that, then smiles softly. Arthur kept the string just out of reach but too close for the cat to ignore. He seemed determined to catch it.

It was fun to watch at least. Arthur eventually let him have it though. Francis latched on with a triumphant grin.

Arthur just chuckled, letting him 'kill' it now that he'd finally caught it. Francis sat tugging and biting on his prize, the play instincts temporarily overtaking him. Arthur smiled, the sight oddly heartwarming and endearing.

Al smiles softly turning back to the tv. It had just been left on cartoons. The remote was still by his box.

He sits wrapped up in his wings, it had always been some sort of self comfort for him. Substituting with a blanket when around others, just a big self hug. Unfortunately, Francis was the only one who could give him a proper hug right now... well, and Ro, but...

It only did so much for him anyway. Usually when he's alone he can distract himself with various activities; games, movies, Internet, or simply getting out of the house. His current size and location severely limited his options..

If he asked, maybe someone would set him loose with a game or two? It'd be interesting to see how well he could control it.. First thing tomorrow he'd try flying, maybe sneak outside and just drift a bit.

His wing was getting better recently; but it was still snowing out... As long as he kept moving he could last for a little while. Trick flying helps him vent anyway. He just needed to make sure he wasn't locked out again.

He shifts laying down and pulling a towel over him.

Iain came through to join them, sitting in his armchair again. Francis had curled up with Arthur. Arthur nuzzled his little fluffball. Al lay there gazing at the tv till he drifts off.

When he woke again, it was the middle of the night and to the sounds of something big tumbling down the stairs. He jerks up glancing over through the darkness.

There was a dark mass that the bottom kicking and writhing. Al frowns slinking out of the box to the edge of the table.

They rolled into a patch of moonlight, golden-white fur shining like metal next to the ghostly red blaze of red hair the it dragged onto the floor.

Al stood up worriedly. Somehow; Bear had gotten loose! He slammed his great paws down on Iain's comparatively frail body, The Scot screamed in pain, something cracking sickeningly.

Al reacted before thinking, flying straight at him. Bear simply lifted a paw, swatting him like a fly.

Al tumbles to the ground in a heap. _*Stop!*_

_*You can't stop me.*_ He left the bloody heap, glossy white paws stained menacingly. _*You can only die with them.*_ Black skin and savage claws plummeted towards him, planning to crush him into pieces.

Then he woke, bright lights stinging his eyes as Arthur rushed into the room. "Alfred?"

Al gasped looking around. He was back in his box, wings splayed haphazardly around him. Arthur knelt by the opening, eyes full of concern. He grips his head curling up.

"Alfred, what's wrong?" Arthur reached in a gentle finger.

"Just a bad dream..." Al says quietly

Arthur frowned, gently picking him up. Al sits trembling slightly.

"Shh... it's okay," he pet him gently. They sit like that a bit as he calms down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Arthur asked softly when Al seemed a bit steadier.

"...I need to see Matt.."

"Are you sure...?"

"We don't have to wake him up.. I just need to see him."

He nodded softly and took him up. Matt was sprawled out on his bed, completely normal, totally harmless. Al sighs softly rubbing his face.

Arthur backed out slowly. "Okay...?"

He nods.

"Mind telling me what this is all for?"

"A really bad dream..."

He sighed softly. "Are you alright...?"

"Yeah.."

"Do you want to come up with me and Francis?"

He glanced to Matt again. Matt honestly looked better than he had all week. "Can I just stay in here a while?"

"...Alright, but I want you yo make a fuss if you need me. I don't mind."

"Alright."

Arthur set him on the bed and left. Al sighs watching his brother. Matt lay peacefully, looking like he'd just been wore out from a busy day of hockey. Still, in the back of Al's mind, was the heavy weight of white fur and thick muscles, acting as both a warning and a boast. He sighs softly closing his tired eyes for a minute.

Matt slipped through Bear's overbearing wall, trying to connect with Al.

Al shifts. _*Bro..?*_

_*Al? You there?!*_ he sounded muffled.

_*Mattie? What's wrong?*_

_*Al?! Al, its Bear! He won't-*_ his voice was cut of by a savage roar.

Al jumps moving towards his head. Outside, Matt was still deceptively peaceful. _*Al, run!*_

He frowns.

_*Please! Please, go! I don't trust Bear! GO!*_

_*No! I'm wanna find out what his fuckin problem is!"_

_*Alfred, please,*_ Matt sounded genuinely desperate. _*It's about all I can do to keep him still!*_

Al just comes up in front of his face. Matt's face was slowly twisting into a strained grimace. He was fighting Bear for control.

_*Mato (bear) you hate me, fine I get it! But quit taking it out on Liwanu and freakin talk to me!*_

_*I have no time for you, pest,*_ Bear snarled at him, his aura crushing. _*Fly away and let Liwanu with me.*_

_*No! You're my ciye (older brother) just as much as he is. Whatever you keep getting pissed at is my priority!*_

_*I'm no ciye of yours,*_ he growled. _*Keep your distance skyrat, he'll only keep me back for so long!*_

*_Why?! Why do you hate us so much?!*_

_*You are danger! Danger to him!* *Mato, stop!* *Liwanu, we kill while they're weak! Kill and you'll be safe!*_

_*No it was just an accident! I was hurt, I was scared, I couldn't even tell you if the sun was up or not.. It felt like my heart was on fire and I just wanted it to stop.. I'm sorry for that, if I could take it back I could!*_

_*You will not touch him!*_ Matt's body shifted, lurching up like a puppet on strings. Matt's voice rang loudly in Al's head. _*Alfred, run! Now!*_

_*You've done the same! You can't tell me you're not dangerous as well!*_

_*Alfred, stop!*_ Matt's arm swung out towards the little bird, aiming to swatch him off the bed.

_*This isn't what Mama would want..*_

The hand stopped dead, fingers clenching into a fist that shook with poorly withheld rage. _*Don't you dare use her...*_

_*Don't you remember? You got sick, so so sick.. There was a big storm that killed a lot of people.. You hurt, you cried, you got scared and nearly bit off her hand..*_

_*That's different... I was only a cub...*_

_*How? How is it any different? I could barely see in front of me it hurt so much. She didn't hold it against you did she? I don't hold Wana responsible for that pain either. Please.. I just want you back...*_

_*...*_ Silence hung between them for a small infinity. Then Matt dropped back onto the bed, pulling in a hard breath like he'd just been underwater._ *For now, but I return the moment I see danger.*_

Al smiles softly. Matt just curled up, shivering as he caught his breath. Al leans in hugging his neck, crying softly. Matt just cupped a hand around him, crying with him. It was terrifying when their animals took over. You became a prisoner in your own body. They sit clinging, the bird being swept with relief.

_*Al...*_ Even Matt's thoughts were tearful and shaken. _*I-I need Dad...*_ He needed a proper hug... He needed to be held.

_*Alright.. I'll be right back ok?*_ he glanced to his wing for a second before taking of to the door. It still hurt slightly but he didn't care.

Matt just curled into himself, trying to muffle his sobs in his pillow. Arthur was just a few doors down, dozing lightly.

Al landed on the bed a little sloppily, standing up and rushing to his ear. "Hey Artie? Dad wake up."

Arthur woke with a jolt, slightly disoriented at first. "Alfred...?"

Francis popped out from under his collar. Al just fidgets. "Mattie needs you..."

He frowned and got up, going to Matt's room. He softened instantly when he saw him. "Oh, Matthew..." he went and scooped him into a hug, rocking and cooing gently. Francis frowns softly rubbing his ear. Al clung to his neck again.

Arthur pet his hair gently until he finally settled down a bit. Al glanced up to him. Matt still looked pale and drawn, bit at least he was finally back in control.

_*You ok now?*_

_*I-I think so...*_

_*I'm sorry.. I should have checked on you sooner..*_

_*It's okay... I-I'd rather you not get hurt... I would have been fine...*_

_*No I should have done something sooner.. It shouldn't have gone on this long..*_

Matt hiccupped and buried deeper into Arthur._ *How long...?*_

_*I thought it was just usual hibernation crankiness at first... But I think it started after I attacked you when the White House burned.. I didn't figure it out till a while ago..*_

_*White...*_ a hand unconsciously lifted to his chest, tracing the talon scars. _*That's why Bear hates you...?*_

_*I'm sorry..*_

_*Me too... I-I shouldn't have let them burn it...*_

_*I tried to stop York.. But the men were just so pissed we lost the fort..*_

_*We both really fucked up...*_

Al sighs griping his shirt.

_*I wish I could just hug you properly...*_

_*Me too..*_

_*Soon... they'll get you back soon...*_

_*Yeah..*_

Arthur sighed softly, getting everyone to lay down. "We can settle here together..."

Al clung tightly to Matt as they snuggled up. Arthur held Matt tight, letting Francis settle in his shirt again. They drift off one by one. They rest peacefully enough.


	8. Pop Up Prank

**Admit it everyone wants to pull some kinda prank if they had short term powers X3**

* * *

Al was still clingy come morning. So was Matt. He needed another body there, to assure he was real. At least he was him again, no more hibernation grumps. Arthur had to coax him downstairs though...

Al kept contact contact with him, half for Matt's comfort half for his own. In the end, they opted just to spend the day cuddled on the couch. Al was talking softly, filling him in on little things he missed while sleeping. Matt just latched onto the voice, closing his eyes to listen intently.

_*Dad was knitting last night and Papa kept playing with the end of the yarn.*_

He smiled softly at that. _*Wish I'd seen it...*_

Al smiles softly.

_*Think he might do it again?*_

_*I think it's highly likely.*_ Al smirks.

Matt reached over, picked up a ball of yarn and rolled it across the floor. Francis who was sitting with Arthur zeroed in on it. It tumbled passed him, slowing to a stop across the room.

Hero sees it and comes bounding over, but Francis pounced climbing on top and growling at him, which baffles the bigger cat. Hero kept trying to get around Francis but was blocked at every turn, even trying to bat him on the head lightly.

Matt couldn't help chuckling. Then laughing. It was oddly comedic.

Al grins chuckling. "Oh, speaking of cats.. Dad we kinda need to go shopping. Between the three of us the tuna and fish was finished off two days ago.."

"Oh, I've been meaning to pop to the shop," Arthur smiled. "We're running out of a lot of things lately.

"Do you think I could come..?" He wanted to get out for a while..

"...I suppose... but you'd have to stay out of sight."

"Yeah I could do this!" He flaps up to Matt's head pulling his hood up over him. "Mattie look I'm Navi! Hey! Listen!"

"Al, I swear I'll slap you myself if you do that," Matt laughed. He honestly hated that little fairy. "LoZ would be so much less stressful without Navi!"

Al sits chuckling. Matt nuzzled him softly. Al smiles leaning on him, but the conversation couldn't help but make him wonder about Ro. She hasn't been seen since yesterday..

Al seemed to be the only one who cared... He frowns for a moment. She was so easy to forget about... Most of them barely saw her anyway.

He should probably find her. Would she even want to talk to him now though? He sighs softly.

Matt frowned at the sigh. _*Bro...? Everything okay?*_

_*Yeah.. Just a little worried is all..*_

_*Whats up?*_

_*..Ro left yesterday..*_

_*She what? Why?!*_ Matt was still rather fond of the little imp.

Al curls up in his neck,_ *I finally get how alone she feels..*_ He goes on telling his experience in being tiny, how seeing everyone bigger than him feels awkward, then their little fall out..

Matt hugged him as best he could. _*Al... I... we'll get you big again...*_

_*I know.. It's just.. We need to help Ro too, we haven't been very good friends to her lately..*_

_*I don't know what we could do for her... Can you turn a fairy into a human?*_

_*I was thinking maybe find her family.. If they're still there..*_

_*We don't even know if she had one to start with...*_

Al sighs softly. _*She probably won't come back either way.*_

_*We could try and find her a new family...?*_

_*I donno..*_

_*She's lonely here...*_

_*Would she even let us?*_

_*We could offer...? Let her know she has the choice?*_

_*Yeah..*_

It was tricky... She needed to know she could leave, but it didn't want to seem like they wanted her to leave...

Al sighs. _*Anyway.. You coming to the store? I don't think you brought any food for Kuma either, lucky he's been sleeping most the time.*_

_*I'd probably better... I need a walk anyway...*_ Matt just looked tired... The kind of tired you get when you've been ill for a while.

_*You need some fresh air.*_ Al grins._ *Hey would you mind leaving out some fruit before we leave? If Ro is still here she probably won't come see us for a while..*_

_*Sure thing,*_ he smiled. _*If it's gone when we get back, at least we know she's eating.*_

Al smiles softly.

Arthur was making up a list of things, Matt got up and set out the fruit before getting himself ready too.

Al ducks into his pulled up hood chuckling. "It's like I'm a spy or something!"

Matt just laughed, the wings tickling slightly. "Sit still."

He grins settling in.

Matt got up and headed to the car, Arthur joining them soon after. "Ready?"

They set out to the store. Francis had stayed behind to try and get Iain to rest a bit. Matt was just happy to get out of the house. As was Al.

The day was a bit chilly, but it was rather refreshing. Al glanced around at the scenery as they drove. The fields were dank and muddy and everything smelled fresh and sweet. Al peeks out of the hood partially to see better.

_*You can sit on the dash til town bro.*_

Al grins jumping over.

The sky was clear and bright in the winter sun. The road was lined with mulchy dead leaves and slick with rainwater puddles.

Well at least the snow was gone. It was still cold enough for more mind...

They drive down the road Al looking like a funny dash ornament. When they came to the town, Matt stashed him back in his hood and followed Arthur into the store.

Al watched from his hiding spot. Hmm he has an awesome idea for later..

Arthur grabbed a trolley and strolled through the store, Matt following calmly. _*I'm watching you,*_ he smirked.

_*Aww come on! Wouldn't it be fun to hide in a box and jump out at people?*_

_*It would be hilarious until we had to explain it to management.*_

Al chuckles softly.

_*Let me record a few.*_

Al grins. Matt slipped away from Arthur and set Al on a shelf. Al hid behind some poptart boxes.

A teenage girl shuffled over to them soon after; reaching for a box of chocolate poptarts.

Al popped out as she picked it up. fully morphed, wings spread and arms behind his back, doing his best to look like a normal bird.

She shrieked and dropped her box, sprinting back to her mum. The older woman just laughed at her daughter's frantic babbling, telling her to carry on shopping.

Al sits on the shelf laughing. Matt was doubled over across the isle. Al subsided into smaller chuckles sitting back up.

Matt stopped suddenly, straightening up and acting natural._ *Hide, we've got another one comin.*_

He ducks again.

This time, it was a man, tall and tough - the manliest of men! He reached for a box...

Al pops up with a squawk. He gave a girly squeal, throwing the box of poptarts over the shelves by accident. They landed on someone in the next isle over, earning a responding yelp.

Al danced around on his feet giving a chirpy laugh. Matt snorted loudly. The man just scrambled away, eyes wide in shock. The bird rolls on his back giggling again..

Matt came over and grabbed him._ *Quick, someone must have noticed that!*_

Al hides in his hood still chuckling.

Matt couldn't stop grinning._ *Got em both on camera.*_

_*That was awesome! I've always wanted to do something like that!*_

_*If you stay small, we might just have to make a game of it,*_ he grinned.

Al chuckles as they turn an isle._ *Oh...*_

_*Oh?*_ Matt stopped dead.

Al pointed down the isle where Arthur was standing. The Brit looked like thunder, glaring at them both. "Do I need to make you hold onto the trolley?"

Al retreated into the hood. Matt shuffled over to him and stuffed his hands in his pickets. "No..."

"Good. Now stop running off, honestly."

_*Do you think he heard them..?*_

_*I'm guessing yeah...*_

_*...it was worth it though.*_

_*I vote take two when we come without him...*_

_*Definitely!*_

They finish the rest of the shopping in silence.

Well silent to Arthur anyway.

They behaved and that was all the Brit wanted. They checked out and loaded up the car.

Al had spent the time coming up with more pranks he could do while disguised as a simple little bird. Of course they might have to cover his head feathers in soot or something to not look so much like an obvious bald eagle that was clearly under sized.

Try to pass him off as a sparrow or something... Bald eagles in Scotland? Yup, nothing suspicious about that at all.

It was hard to keep from laughing outloud as they skeemed. They loaded their shopping into the car and started back. They ride back down the road.

Matt set the radio playing, singing along to get rid of his giggly energy. Al had climbed onto his head playing with his hair. That made him giggle. Matt didn't know why, but he'd always rather liked when Al did that...

They eventually make it back to the house. Matt having a few hidden braids on the back of his head. Matt tugged down his hood, unaware. "Need a hand unpacking?"

"No, I'm fine."

Al sticks to Matt's shoulder after snatching up a peanut butter cookie to snack on. Peanut butter was good for building up calories and fat to burn. They go sit in the lounge after, flicking on the tv.

"So feel any better?"

"A lot... It's like Bear just disappeared... Feels kinda empty though..."

Al frowns softly, was he still mad?

"I don't really know why, but I can't even feel him..."

Something seemed wrong about that.. First Bear wouldn't back off, not it was like he didn't exist.

"Have you tried talking to him..?"

He nodded softly. "Nothing back though..."

"This never happened before.."

"Never... I always get a grumble or something... But nothing..."

"..I'm worried.."

"Me too... This isn't normal..."

Sure Al didn't like Bear lashing at him when he was in a mood but he didn't hate him either.. Bear was part of Matt and Matt wasn't really himself without him...

Al shifts giving Matt as best a hug he could, he felt kinda responsible for this.. Matt sighed; leaning into the little arms. Al held him a moment before holding out his cookie, offering a bite.

Matt couldn't help smiling softly. "No thanks... I'm not feeling it..."

Al leans on him munching. Matt just leaned back, fiddling with a cushion. They sit there for a while.

Arthur pottered too and fro for a bit before going to find Francis. Francis was in the study watching Iain. Iain was pouring over another book, scribbling furious notes down on his pad.

Arthur came in and sighed instantly. "Iain..."

"I tried.." The cat spoke up.

"I know... You should have just scratched at him..."

He smirks softly. Arthur let the cat back on his shoulder before slamming Iain's book shut.

"You little-"

"Iain, you need to rest."

"Wha-"

"Now!"

Francis just sits smiling. It took a bit more bullying but they managed to get the Scot in bed and resting.

"Finally.." Francis huffs, it didn't help that the ginger had been treating Al the last two weeks on top of reasearch. He passed out the moment his head hit the pillow.

Francis rides on Arthur back out of the room. They head down to the twins.

Al was cuddled with Matt still. Trying to mask his guilt and worry. Matt was too consumed with his own worrying to notice, but they kind of gave off an aura of unease.

Francis drowns catching it.

Arthur hesitated, giving the cat a look that said 'should I?'

"They never did say what happened last night.."

"Al had a bad dream but that was all I know..."

"Ask them then?"

He frowned and came over. "Boys...?"

Al jumped slightly not noticing them come in. As did Matt. "Uh, hi...?"

"Boys, what happened last night?"

Al fidgets a bit. Arthur sat down by them, waiting. Al glanced to Matt nervously.

_*You'll have to tell him... It's still fuzzy for me.*_

Al sighs taking a moment. He starts with his nightmare, he had to have had it for a reason right? Matt had been subconsciously screaming for Al since Bear took over...

"And now he's just.. Gone. It's like he isn't there anymore.." Al finished.

Arthur frowned worriedly. "I thought they were... You? Two sides of the same coin?"

"Yeah, that's what worries us.. With out him it's like a piece of Matt is missing.."

Matt shifted uncomfortably, feeling exposed. Al rubs his neck a bit.

"Are we any closer to fixing Al and Francis yet?" Matt wanted the topic off himself.

"Iain's been making progress - looks like he's brewing a potion for the two of you."

"It's not gonna taste good I'll bet...?" Al asks.

"Probably not... Pickled flower roots and dried wheatgrass..."

Al shudders a bit. Matt supressed a smirk, thinking back to the amount of horrid childhood medicine Al had avoided. Revenge!

Al didn't trust doctors or healers much to begin with.. To many bad experiences of trying to be 'exorcised' by whatever medicine man they came across. The whole Nate fiasco didn't make it any better or help his fear of needles...

At least with Iain, they knew they could trust him... Even if his remedies tasted like tar...

Al whines softly.

"It should be done soon..."

"Alright.."

An uneasy silence fell over them.

"..hey Mattie? Wanna go walk for a bit?"

"Yes," he stood sharply, taking the chance to flee.

They get out, Al lifting off and riding the breeze to and fro around Matt. Matt was just glad to be outside again, even if the ground was a muddy mess. They venture off for a while just trying to ease their nerves.

It helped, but Matt was still very worried by the lack of Bear...

Al sighs softly drifting a little closer._ *He'll come back Matt.. I bet he just needed a break is all.*_

_*I just feel... Empty... I'm missing part of me... Could you imagine not having Eagle there anymore?*_

_*I know what you mean, but it's hard for me to see.. I'm sorry..*_

_*It just doesn't feel right...*_

_*I know.. It just seems impossible..*_

He sighed, sitting on a tree stump. Al comes over landing on his knee. He sighed, closing his eyes. Al frowns sadly wishing he could help.

If Matt couldn't reach him, Al had no chance... He sighs softly wings drooping a bit.

They sat there for a few minutes before the sound of snapping wood interrupted their pity party.

Al jerks twisting around. As did Matt. Something was pushing through the trees towards them. Al jumps up flying higher for a better look.

It was big and black, sharp claws and slobbering jaws.

_ *What the frick is that?!*_

_*What's wha... Shit, run!*_ Matt sprang up, starting to run just as the beast slammed its great black paws onto the stump. Al follows after him.

The beast crashed through the woods after them. _*What the hell is that thing?!*_

_*Ya got me!*_ Al glanced behind him.

It tumbled through a tree, knocking it aside. _*Fucking bear!*_

_*That's not a normal bear..*_ It was getting too close.

_*Gee, ya think?!*_ Matt was seriously panicking here! Al could fly, he had nothing!

Al hissed turning around and attacking its eyes. (Boss tactics 101. Aim for the eyes! If it glows hit it! Feed it explosives!)

It roared angrily; swatting at him.

_*Al, what the fuck are you doing?!*_

_*Trying to slow it down! Keep going!*_ Al dodged and dived again.

_*You'll get yourself killed!*_ Where was his Bear?! Now; of all times, the git was throwing a bloody tantrum!

Al dove slashing at one eye. He struck its left eye, leaving three long gashes through it. An unbidden image flashed through his mind and suddenly, he was back in the barracks, blood coated the floor, Iain slumped in the corner...

It froze him for just a second.

And that second was long enough for the bear to swat him like a fly. He landed in the mud luckily not too hurt. But he couldn't fly weighed down and crud coated like this!

Matt dove in, grabbing him and a handful of mud and just ran, black bear on his heels. Al groans softly rubbing his head.

_*You okay?*_

_*Yeah I'm fine..*_ Dizzy as hell..

_*You sure? It got you pretty go-*_ he broke off, crashing into the mud himself as the bear slashed its claws down his back. "AH!"

"Matt!"

It rose up on its back paws, readying for another blow when a shot of fire barreled into its chest, knocking it back.

Al blinks turning around.

Arthur ran towards them, hands still smoking. "Al, fly ahead, get Iain!"

Al frowns softly, shaking the crud off his wings. Arthur crouched over Matt's bloody back, shooting at the bear again. It roared furiously, fur smouldering.

Al couldn't get it off! He frowns crawling on Matt's back and placing his hands on it, pushing all the energy he could into healing it. It was far too much for the energy he had in his tiny body. All he managed to do was coat himself with his blood.

Al frowns trying to scrape his wings again. Burning fur started to fill the air, Arthur having managed to set the bear on fire.

Al scrapes as much as he could and lifts off a few inches.

A flaming paw caught him in a blind swipe as the bear stumbled back into the woods.

He tumbles to the ground again groaning. Rolling over in the mud before all his feathers burned. Damn it he just healed!

Arthur glanced over to him, more concerned with Matt though. He was bleeding bad...

Al sluggishly crawls to his knees coming over, "Mattie..?"

Matt groaned weakly, face contorted in pain. Al climbs onto his shoulder trying to patch him up again.

Arthur shook his head, stopping him. "Alfred, no... Just keep him calm while I get him home."

Al frowns clinging to Matt's shirt. Arthur frowned in concentration, levitating Matt off the ground before starting off home.

Al lay on Matt's back death grip on his shirt and covered in mud again. Matt's back was shreaded, the wounds splattered in mud and gunk. Arthur was running as fast as he could.

Al frowns burying himself into his brothers conscious trying to do something with it. In his head, Matt was curled up tight, fighting to stat calm - it hurt, he was scared, Bear wasn't there to help him cope. Al brushed against him sending as much energy as he could.

* * *

**And yes that bear was inspired by Simply's love of the movie Brave.**


	9. Guilt

As the house came into sight, Arthur screamed for his brother. Iain flung a window open, half asleep and confused until he saw them. He snapped on high alert, rushing straight down to them.

Al kept pouring into Matt, trying to help.

Iain brushed him aside once Matt was lain in the kitchen table, needing the room to work. The Scot was only wearing his boxers - they'd woken him up just a second ago. Al refused to let go latching back on.

"Alfred," Iain plucked him off rather roughly. "I can't fix him with you in the way."

He whines tiredly trying to get back to his twin. He didn't care that he was filthy and freezing Matt needed him!

"Art."

Arthur took the bird aside, holding him firm. "Alfred, he needs space."

Al huddled up shivering not letting go of Matt's soul. Matt's soul clung back, latching onto him like a shivering limpet.

On the outside the bird's eyes drifted shut, shivering still. Arthur frowned, grabbing a towel to clean him up and dry him off with.

He clung tight to Matt but he was so tired now.

Arthur got the little bird clean and dry and bundled him up warm, cooing comfortingly. "Shh... Sleep little one..."

But he had to help Matt still.. He clung tighter but his energy had slowed to a crawl, unable to give much more.

_*Al...*_ Matt's voice croaked over, weak and husky with pain, but he was better than before._ *Rest... Please... I'm in safe hands...*_

Al sighs, soon passing out, but never letting go. Arthur settled him with a hotwater bottle in his nest of blankets. He would start fussing if taken to far from Matt though. The stretch straining them both.

The box ended up in the kitchen, on the counter beside the table as Iain started closing the last of the wounds. He looked green and queasy. Arthur coaxed him into a chair, fetching a bin.

"Spinal column?"

"Aye... Got to though..."

"You're going back to bed, you need to recharge..."

Francis had wandered in some time ago following the smell and noise.

"Francis," Arthur called the cat over. "Could you keep Matthew company while I take Iain to bed?"

The cat was set up on the table with him, petting and cooing. Arthur helped his brother up, starting the long trek upstairs. The house grew somber. All they could do for now was rest...

Later Al grew fitful, twitching and trembling in his sleep. Arthur came to him, cooing gently. "It's okay... Shh..."

He had to stop it! He had to help Matt!

"Alfred, calm down..."

No! He can't! He can't be gone!

_*A-fred*_ Arthur lay a finger on his head, focusing hard to project into his mind. _*Calm down.*_

He whimpers.

"Please, just relax," he whispered, stroking his hair.

Al eventually shifted awake. Arthur just watched him, tired and concerned.

"Matt..?!" He whips his head around.

"He's okay," Arthur assured him. "He's resting for now... Iain fixed him up pretty good, so he'll be okay..."

Al sighs curling into himself and trembling. Arthur picked him up gently, taking him through to Matt and just lay him in the dip of his shoulders.

Al lay burying his face in his shirt, tearing up.

_*Al...?*_ The voice was weak and groggy but undeniably Matt.

_*I'm sorry.. So sorry..*_

_*It's okay... You tried...*_

_*I couldn't do anything... I can't even heal you..*_

_*You tried... It's enough... It's not like you wanted it to happen...*_

Al clings to the shirt, wings forming a shell to hide him from view. A defensive tic he had. Matt's mind sighed and grew stronger. _*Al, meet me in here and let me hug you...*_

Al closed his eyes almost drifting off. The sensation of warm arms encircled him; held him close and safe._ *I've got you...*_

Al clung crying softly. Matt comforted the best he could with just his mind. Al sighs after a bit.

_*Okay...?*_ Just that stunt had tired him out.

Al nods slightly.

_*Okay... I need to rest...*_

Al sighs as Matt faded from him. He grips his shirt tightly.

The night passed by, Matt's gentle breaths joining the chorus of the night. Al lay on his back, trying vainly still to heal him.

Not that there was any point. Most of the damage had been fixed and the rest stitched up...

He couldn't stand to do otherwise though, he had to do something.. So tired..

He'd run himself down like this!

Bear wasn't there though, he had to protect Matt for him..

Night rolled by, stars guiding the sun back into its castle of clouds. Al had passed out again at one point.

The next time he woke, he was nestled into Matt's hair, Arthur checking Matt's stitches. Al's whole body ached with exertion. He needed to eat and replenish desperately.

And that was just what Arthur was going to make him do. Once he was happy with Matt, he scooped up the bird and took him to the kitchen. Al groans sorely at being moved. Al was sat on another towel and coaxed awake. He blinks up tiredly.

"Alfred...? I need you to eat something for me..."

"Ok.."

Arthur broke a bit from a cracker, feeding it to him. Al munched slowly, he was starving but unable to go faster. Arthur just spoke to him softly, encouraging when he looked close to stopping. He ate the whole piece and sat rubbing his eyes.

"Feel a bit better now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, one more cracker and some fish then a drink and you can rest."

He eats more then yawns. Arthur got him to drink then set him back with Matt. "He's healing just fine, so let him rest. Otherwise I'll have to keep you away from him."

Al sighs curling up.

Arthur stroked his wings gently. "It's not to be cruel... I want to make sure both of you are okay..."

"Ok.."

"Alright," he kissed his head gently. "Get some rest."

Al snuggles into Matt's neck closing his eyes. Matt tilted his head slightly around him. They lay there a while.

Arthur went to see Francis and Iain. Francis sat keeping an eye on the ginger. Iain was propped up on his pillows and for once was too tired to move.

Arthur brought him something to eat too, setting it on his bedside table. "Did he behave?"

"For the most part."

Iain smirked softly. "Least I behaved..."

Francis chuckles.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur perched on the bed.

"Ah, bout half way there, I'd say."

Francis sits between them tail twitching.

"You can stay in bed a little longer..."

Francis glanced up. "How are the twins?"

"Matt's healing just fine," that got sigh of relief from the Scot. "And I got Al to eat."

Francis frowns. "I don't like that tone.. What did he do?"

"They have their own powers... Al's been trying to heal him... It's part of their link."

Francis frowns again. "What did they run into anyway?"

"Big black bear," Arthur frowned softly.

"Well that's ironic as hell.." Francis' tail twitched irritably.

Iain lay back down. "Shit..."

"What?"

"I thought I'd killed that fucker..."

The cat blinks.

Arthur lay with his brother. "1572?"

"Yup..."

"Anyone care to fill me in?"

"We cursed a bear when we were younger to help protect us... Didn't go so well..."

Francis frowns. Why was he always last to know these things?!

"Thought it was dead, so we never mentioned it again..."

The cat sighs, crawling up and sitting where the brother's shoulders met. They just lay together for a while.

Time passed and Al wakes up again. He shifts sitting up. Matt was shifting, groaning. Al rubs his head tenderly, still a little sore, and glanced to him. He was trying to wake up, still sore.

_*..Mattie..?*_ Al's voice was quiet and cautious.

He stilled._ *Alfie...?*_ He was still slow and disoriented.

_*Hey..*_ Al rubs his cheek._ *How ya feelin?*_

_*Dizzy... Pain,*_ he tilted his head into the little hands.

Al sighs softly.

_*Gonna be sick...!*_ Matt struggled up just enough to puke on the carpet. Al rushed back over to him frowning. He coughed, shivering. Al rubs his face gently wishing he could help more. Matt just curled up, hugging his chest.

_*Should I get Dad..?*_

_*Yeah... Quick...*_ He couldn't breathe...

Al takes off to look for him. Flight a little harder than he would have liked. He was still upstairs with the others. Al flutters in, the few singed feathers he had limiting his control. Not that the burn on his shoulder helped things.

Arthur sat up, catching the smoky ball of feathers when he came into the room. "Alfred, you shouldn't be flying."

"Matt got sick.."

He frowned, getting up and rushing down. Al hops back onto the pillow when they get there. Arthur checked Matt over, frowning worriedly. "Burning up..."

Al whines worriedly.

Arthur quickly found some icepacks and covered him with a blanket. Al sits next to Matt stroking his face. He groaned, slowly easing. Al frowns sadly.

"Okay.. That should help... We need to get him to a bed..."

"He's ok right..?"

"The cuts must have gotten infected by the mud... Nothing his body won't fix in a few days..."

Al nods.

"He should be fine..."

Al sighs softly crawling onto his back. Arthur just set about moving him, deeming it best just to levitate him again. They settle in Matt's room Al clinging and talking to him quietly.

Arthur made sure Matt was comfy before setting up a little bell. "If he needs anything, or if you need anything, Alfred, ring this bell."

"Ok."

"Okay... I need to check Iain is eating..."

He nods snuggling with his brother.

Arthur went back to his brother's room and just collapsed onto the bed.

Francis frowns softly. "Are you alright?"

"This is exhausting..."

Francis rubs his arm.

"I don't know how you bloody manage," he smirked at Iain. The Scot just ruffled his hair with a knowing grin. They all settle in resting for a bit.

"Art, go eat something, you need it..."

"Can't I just-"

"Nope. Eat then nap."

Francis chuckles at the apparent role switch. Iain healed fast, but if his siblings needed him, he just refused to be ill. He smiles going with Arthur to the kitchen.

Arthur made himself a sandwich and a cup of tea. Francis leans on him. He nuzzled the little fluffball happily.

The cat sits while Arthur eats snagging a bite or two. He could always make another... In fact, he ate about three before he felt sated. Francis leans on him sleepily. He tucked the cat into his hair and headed back up. They all settle in for a lunchtime nap.

It was nearly dinner time when they woke again, Arthur going to check the twins. Al was hiding again. Wings moving slightly as he rocks.

Arthur frowned at the lack of bird but checked Matt first. He was pleased to find his temperature going down already. On the other side of Matt sat a shield of feathers. Arthur looked at it a moment then touched it gently.

Al jumped, startled and peaked out.

"Shh, only me," he whispered soothingly.

Al sighs coming out more.

"Are you alright, poppet...?"

"He's ok right? Matt's ok?"

"He's fine. His temperature is nearly normal."

Al sighs, hugging himself again.

"Come on, stop sulking." Arthur picked him up and hugged him as best he could.

"'S my fault..."

"Oh, don't be daft..."

"I drove Bear off, he couldn't defend himself.. I couldn't stop that thing, I couldn't even help him.."

"Bear chose to leave on his own," Arthur frowned. "Honestly, you two shouldn't really rely on them so much... As for the black bear; there was nothing you could have done. Not even Iain can stop that thing..."

Al glanced up.

"Don't beat yourself up over it... He's safe. That's the important part."

Al sighs.

"How do you feel...?"

"I'm ok.."

"Not hungry? Need a drink? Want a walk?"

Al shrugs.

"In that case, you can have a snack..."

"Ok."

Arthur took him down and fed him some tuna. Al sat eating.

"...Alfred, have you seen Ro about anywhere? She's been awfully quiet lately..."

"...She got upset the other day and disappeared... Matt left out some food before we went to the store though."

"Do you want to go check on it?"

Al nods slightly.

He picked him up again. "Where did you leave it?"

"In the library."

He headed up. Al twitched his wings nervously. They reach the library and find the plate completely untouched. The bird frowns sadly. Arthur watched him sadly.

He just felt useless.. He broke Ro's heart and completely let Matt down.. The fact that both events had been inevitable just made it worse... Al sighs turning to fly off.

"Hey, no you don't." Arthur frowned, closing his hands around the bird - not too tight, just enough to stop him flying.

Al whines.

"Talk to me Alfred... What's wrong..."

"Nothin.."

"Alfred Fredrick Jones...!"

He winced curling up.

Arthur sighed, softening. "Alfred, please..."

"I just screwed up again is all.."

"How do you mean?" he asked softly; taking his covering hand and petting him gently.

"..Ro had a crush on me and I tried to let her off... But I just can't leave Ivan! He was there helping me back in the Civil War, sure the Great and Cold wars were kinda rocky with all the political crap but we made up afterwards.."

(AN: I didn't know until recently the extent of their relationship before the Great Wars. Apparently while openly neutral during the American revolution for the sake of keeping trade, they secretly rooted for us on the side.)

"How she felt wasn't your fault... You didn't do anything wrong by standing by your partner..."

Al nods.

"Actually," Arthur added thoughtfully. "I'm proud of you for cutting it off quickly. Lord knows what would have come from leading her on..."

Al glanced up. Arthur just smiled softly, warmth filling his eyes.

Al smiles slightly. "...me and Matt were talking.. She doesn't seem to be happy living with me so we were thinking about trying to find her some friends.. I just don't know if she'd let us.."

"Well, it's up to her if she wants to stay or go, but she doesn't seem too happy here, I agree... Very considerate of you to think of her though. Perhaps suggest it once she's cooled down a bit, hmm..?"

"Yeah."

"I think we ought to figure out where she's hiding though... No sense waiting if she's already left..."

Al frowns a bit nodding.

"Would you like to look for her?"

"Yeah.."

"Alright, but I want to check the others first..."

"Ok."

Arthur checked them quickly, getting them settled and left Francis with Matt, just in case. Al lingers in his brother's room for a moment before going back with Arthur.


	10. Yeehaw

"Right, where could our little fae be hiding..."

Al shrugs unsure.

They checked the loft, the cupboards, the spare rooms and the study, the garden and the rosebushes and a little bit of the woods around the house.

"...Alfred, I don't think she's here..."

He sighs.

"She'll be fine, out there, I mean... She's used to living in the woods..."

"Yeah.. I just hope she finds some friends."

"She should do..." Unless the group rejected her... Then she'd either be outcast or killed.

Al sighs griping Arthur's finger. He pet him softly, pity filling his gaze. They head back to the others.

When they got to Matt, he was starting to stir. Al jumps gliding over to him.

He rolled onto his back, groaning as he forced his eyes to open.

"Matt..?"

"Al...?" His voice was dry and raspy. "Wha... The bear!" his eyes flew wide open as he sat up sharply, adrenaline pumping as he looked for the bear.

"Matt it's ok! We're back at the house!"

"B-but it... And I..." he stammered, trembling.

"Matthew..." Arthur perched on the bed, holding Matt's face gently. "You're safe... Trust me..."

Al jumps to his shoulder. It was almost like the slight extra weight was enough to tip him over. Matt slumped into the older blond, clinging tightly. He couldn't help it, he just felt so vulnerable without Bear. Al frowns hugging his neck.

Matt hiccupped softly, slowly crumbling. Arthur hugged him tight, hushing him gently. They sit holding him.

Matt slowly evened out, needing to lay down again. His back still ached tremendously... Al nuzzles into his neck. He lay there for a bit, Arthur busying himself by getting Matt's hair back into a semblance of order.

_*You ok..?*_

_*I guess...?*_

_*..I'm sorry..*_

_*How long have I been out...?*_

_*About a day..*_

Matt sighed thoughtfully. _*How's my back...?*_

_*Iain patched up most of it.. Just a few stitches left..*_ Al still felt bad he couldn't do more..

_*I guess I owe him then... There was bone damage, I know... I-I felt them snapping..."_

Al cringed. He reached in surrounding Matt with his mind. Matt sighed in an odd kind of relief, sinking into the mental comfort. It was so familiar, he could nearly feel the arms around him that should have gone with it.

_*I'm sorry Matt.. I wasn't much use at all..*_

_*It's okay... You tried your best...*_

He clung tighter.

_*Al...?*_

_*I'm sorry... Bear was right..*_

_*...bout what?*_

_*I'm just nothing but trouble for you lately..*_

_*Al, you weren't the problem,*_ he sighed. _*Unless you're suddenly a big black bear with anger issues...*_

_*I'm no help either.. He's still pissed cause of me..*_

_*No... Bear is sulking because HE'S A SELFISH, STUBBORN FUCKING DICK!*_ Matt rarely got pissed and rarely at Bear, but he had had enough of his spirit animal's behaviour lately.

Al blinks, then laughs. He didn't even know why it was funny, but it proved Matt was ok.

Matt sighed, rolling onto his opposite side. _*I could seriously slap him at times...*_

_*Yeah well, we'll both give him an earful whenever he decides to show up again_.* Al smiles gently.

_*He's in my head somewhere... I'll drag his furry ass back out, eh...?*_

Al chuckles again. Matt huffed sleepily. Al smiles hugging again. _*You feel up to eating? It's almost dinner.*_

_*Guess I should try...*_ He didn't overly feel like it...

_*You rather have painkillers?*_

_*Try both...?*_

_*Alright.*_ Al gets up seeing if Arthur was still there. Arthur had stepped out to tend his brother while the twins snuggled. He glanced to the bell on the nightstand hopping over to it.

It was one of the bells you find in hotel lobbies... Likely stolen, knowing Britain... He smirks slightly at the thought pressing it once.

A moment later, Arthur appeared in the doorway "Yes?"

"Matt wanted some painkillers."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Al hopped back to Matt. Matt sighed painfully. Al strokes his face.

Arthur soon came back, helping Matt swallow his pills. The bird smiles softly at him.

_*Why do they always taste horrid...?*_

_*Ya got me..*_

"Give it about ten minutes." Arthur pet his hair gently.

"How's Iain?"

"He's on the mend," the Brit smiled sadly. "Spines aren't easy to fix..." Matt shuddered. Al hugs him again.

"Are you hungry...?"

Matt shook his head softly. _*Feels kinda weird... Dad looking after me, I mean...*_

_*Yeah, well I had to be let out of that box to pee..*_

_*If you ask, I bet he'll get you a litter tray.*_

_*Not funny..*_

_*Al, I feel like I got hit by your truck again...*_

_*Sorry..*_

_*...Did you see Ro yet...?*_

_*No..*_

A wash of sadness came over from the Canadian. _*She's gone, isn't she...*_

_*We can't find her anywhere..*_

Matt sighed, swallowing back tears. _*Okay...*_

Al hugs him. He wondered about that hollow they stayed in that one night.

Matt leaned into the tiny bird, trying to keep it together. _*I should have spent more time with her...*_

_*I'm sorry Matt..*_

_*S'okay... You couldn't have known...*_

As soon as he had a chance Al snuck out for the woods.

It was coming nightfall by the time he reached the hollow in the tree. He perched on a branch resting a moment. Only one wing got singed along with his shoulder but it limited his ability severely.

The hollow was nearly silent, save the soft whispers of something breathing inside. He shuffles over peaking in. Ro was curled up on a little bed of wilted leaves, wings drooped, face still damp with tears. She was shivering...

He frowns sadly stepping closer. She tensed at the noise, flinching in her sleep. He stopped, touching her gently. She squeaked, eyes snapping open as she shied back. Al smiles gently.

She stared at him in bewilderment for a moment before curling up, dropping her gaze to the side. "What d'you want...?"

"Ro.. Come back please..? It's freezing out here and Matt's worried sick.."

"So now he cares?" She spat bitterly. "No, I'm staying here..."

Al sighs. "It's not his fault.. He's just been cranky the last few weeks cause of the bear part of him.."

"He ignored me for months!" She wasn't an attention whore, honestly. It just hurt when someone spent so long saying you were best friends just to have them leave...

"Ro we were wrong.. We didn't understand how you felt and I'm sorry.. But after being tiny myself I finally see how hard it is for you and we promise to try harder.."

"You'll just forget about me again..." She hugged herself harder, trembling.

He frowns reaching over and hugging her. "I'll try my best not too.. And if I'm ignoring you I give you full permission to knock something over or burn my hand again or something.."

She sat tense for a moment before her front crumbled. She turned and buried into him, hugging tight. "I just don't wanna be alone again..."

"I know.. I'm sorry.."

She hiccupped sadly, slim shoulders trembling. He holds her and rocks until she's ready.

She took quite a while, still shivering when she pulled back. There was something truly heart wrenching to see her so miserable... He smiles gently.

She smiled back feebly. "C-can we go in-n..."

"Sure. You need to warm up."

She nodded, struggling to her feet. She was dangerously wobbly, muscles seized up with cold. He takes her hand as they go out then let's go and leads the way back. She only just made it back to the house, collapsing onto the window ledge.

_*Yo Matt! Tell Dad to come to the window!*_ He was smaller than her, he couldn't carry her.

A moment of silence.

_*Told him! Are you okay? Where did you go?!*_

_*I'm fine. Just had to go out is all.*_

Arthur appeared in the doorway just then, frowning softly. "Alfred?"

Al grins. "Can we come in? It's cold."

He took a moment to register then gasped. "You found her!" Arthur rushed over, letting them in. Ro shuffled in then curled up, shivering. Al comes in as well.

"Goodness me, she's frozen," Arthur scooped up the little fae, holding her close. "Al, do you mind sharing your box?"

"No prob. We can all watch a movie or somethin."

He nodded softly, rushing off to tend to her. Al flutters after abet slowly.

By the time he rejoined the others, Arthur had Ro snuggled in the towels, working on refilling the hotwaterbottle. Al landed rubbing his shoulder a bit before walking over. She had curled up in a corner, clutching the towels around herself. Al settles in next to her.

She looked over at him, something in her eyes silently asking him for comfort, but she was too scared to ask. One rejection hurt enough...

He smiles wrapping his uninjured wing and arm over her. She smiled softly and leaned in, just relaxing. They sit warming up. He really should get that burn looked at though.. He was just too worried about Matt to think about it..

Arthur was already coming back with burn cream. "Al, honey... Let me see your shoulder..."

He glanced up. Ro frowned at it softly. Al lifted his other wing away, though the arm of which was slightly seared too along with charred feathers.

Arthur hummed disapprovingly, dabbing ointment on the burnt areas. "Sorry about that..."

"'S fine.. Not really your fault."

"I set light to the bear..."

"But it drove it off too."

"It also hurt you..." Arthur sighed. "And you ended up forgotten after the mess with Iain and Matt's back..."

"Not like I helped by pointing it out either.. Too upset to think about it anyway."

"Nonetheless, it's not too bad... Just let it rest for a while and try not to fly too much..."

"Ok.. Can we go see Matt now?"

"Alright, but the whole box is going," Arthur hummed, picking it up. "Little lady is still chilly."

Al smiles.

They head up to Matt's room. Al perked up as they entered. As did Matt. The blond sat up a bit, looking better now the painkillers had set in.

"Hey Mattie!"

"Hey Al," his voice was still a bit sore. "Back in the box, I see. Guess we messed up your wing again, huh?"

"I got around just fine today.."

"Then why the box?" Ro sat up slowly, smiling uncertainly. Matt lit up like a Christmas tree. "Ro...? I thought you'd left!"

Al grins. She smiled apprehensively, like she still thought it might be put on. Matt just reached for the box, eager to see his little friend. The box was passed over into his hands. He reached in to Ro, who flinched at his touch but said nothing. It was too small for Matt to see anyway...

"Shit, Al, she's like ice...!"

"Found her outside.." _*Be careful bro, she's terrified we'll forget her again..*_

Matt gave a tiny gasp, instantly going gentle. _*I couldn't forget her... She's like a tiny little sister...*_

_*Remember what I said about being little? We have to try and pay more attention..*_

_*Okay... How about she stays in here with me? I know it means you lose your box, but she'll have company!*_

_*Well I think I'm grounded to the box again either way..*_

_*Then lets call it a sick party.*_ Matt chuckled.

Al grins hugging Ro again. She blushed and snuggled in, still a little flustered by the contact, but unwilling to break it. She knew what it meant now anyway...

They settle in chatting for a bit. The conversation warmed the tiny girl more than any towel could. Like this, she could start to believe Al was right... They sit around for dinner still grinning.

Arthur brought dinner up to them, letting them eat in Matt's room tonight. They settle in for bed after, the box on the other side of the pillow. It was sat so the little ones could walk on the bed, if they wanted to... Though Ro was still too cold to come out of the box... Or refused to... Matt settled down for sleep. They all drifted off.

The next morning Matt, Al, and Ro had borrowed Iain's laptop and sat watching some horribly made low budget horror movie. "Ya idjeet! (Such a fun word!XD) Don' jist stand thare waitin fer 'im ta knock yer head off, shoot 'im!" It wasn't unusual for Al to slip into different dialects from time to time. Some examples included the New Yorker, the chilled surfer, Cajun bayou, and the home boy. Today seemed to be a southern drawl cowboy day.

Matt had the laptop on his lap and the little ones on his chest, bouncing them every time he laughed. Ro was captivated more by Al's sudden swap than the actual film.

"I tell ya these here cacti brains are dumber than a carpenter tryin ta shoe a horse.."

"A-a what...? Is he okay...?" Ro leaned into Matt, genuinely getting worried now.

"He's fine," Matt petted her softly. "He just does this from time to time."

It was amusing sometimes really. Matt nearly always found it hilarious - especially if it came out during a meeting.

There was one time he hosted while stuck in Hawaii's native language, no-one understood a word he said. Matt had been in hysterics for the whole meeting. Arthur had dragged Al off straight after for a brain scan, worried he'd hurt himself.

Al was just confused, it was sometimes hard for any of them to realize if they switch languages or accents since they came so naturally for a nation. He could generally gauge now though - if Matt was laughing, he probably swapped.

"Is it chow time yet? 'M starvin.."

"Yes Alfred, it's nearly lunch," he snickered.

"Ya know what we need? Good ol' John Wane picture!" He pounced on the laptop switching films.

"Whoa, cool the jets cowboy," Matt picked him up by his wings and put him aside. "Iain'll kill you if he finds you've gotten clawmarks on his laptop!"

"Aww I ain't hurt nothin!"

"Don't make me call Dad up here..."

Al huffs sitting back.

"Thank you! Now watch your film."

They sit watching Al still commenting occasionally. Ro got fed up half way through and curled up on Matt's chest. Al blinks at her confused. She was tired and this film made no sense to her and Al was being weird... She just gave up. He frowns softly looking at Matt.

_*I don't know bro... Fairies don't have tv, maybe her eyes hurt?*_

Al shrugs softly laying back as well. Matt paused the film with a sigh. Al glanced up again.

_*I've had enough...*_

_*Y'all ok?"_

_*Tired... I need a rest.*_

Al nods curling up as well. They all settle down for a nap.

Lunch came later after they woke up. Arthur brought it in with the good news. Iain was feeling much better and he was ready to start mixing up Al's potion. The blonds would soon be big again.

Al grins. "Yeehaw! Finally no more box!"

Ro sank back into the towels, smiling sadly. He sees her and his smile faded. She would be alone again... You could almost hear her tiny heart breaking. He frowns reaching to hug her. She couldn't resist it... It might be the last she got... She clung tight, sniffling quietly. He hugs her rocking.

"Please don't forget me." She whispered sadly.

"I won't. I promise y'all I won't.."

She sighed, pressing in. As much as she wanted to believe he wouldn't, she was just so easy to forget... He rocks softly. Matt and Arthur watched them sadly for a while.

"Iain said the potion should be ready in a few days time... After that, they can change back to normal at their leisure..."

Al sits pondering about it. He'd been aching to change back since Arthur had accidentally shrunk him... But during his time as a three inch eagle, he'd come to see how lonely it was being small... and Ro was lonely enough already... but he couldn't just stay like this - he had a nation to manage, friends and family, a partner... He couldn't just up and leave them...

He sighs hugging tight.

_*Quite the predicament,*_ Matt muttered. _*What are you gonna do...?*_

_*I donno..*_

_*Think long and hard... We'll respect whatever you chose...*_

_*Alrigh..*_

_*Just enjoy a bit of time with her while you can...*_

Al smiles softly.

_*I need a rest anyway...*_

Al glanced at him as he lay down. He hopes Matt would feel better soon.. The Canadian just needed to sleep and heal... They rest for a while, Al hugging Ro still. She was more than content just to cling to him.


	11. Magic Brew

Arthur came up again; bringing Francis with him to sit with the boys a while. Al glanced up.

"Thought you might like the company...?"

The bird smiles.

"How is our little lady by the way?" He smiled back, looking into the box. "Nice and warm yet?"

"Gettin thare?"

She shrugged softly. Al hugs her again.

"Well, it was deadly out there," Arthur hummed dismissively. "Would you like something warm?"

They nod.

"I'll go make a blackberry tea..."

Francis stays with them as Arthur left.

"So, Papa, did you hear? You'll be big again soon." Matt smiled, whispering to the cat.

France smiles warmly. "That's wonderful!" He couldn't wait to kiss Arthur properly. And as much as he wanted to be there for Ro, Al had been pining for Ivan. He wanted to try and get past his trauma with Nate.

"Iain really is fantastic, isn't he?"

"Yes, though I'm worried about your friend here.. She doesn't look too thrilled.."

Matt frowned softly as Ro buried deeper into the towels. "She's worried we'll forget about her again..."

Francis hums softly. Maybe he could ask Iain about it? There was a chance he could do something, but magic was tricky...

Arthur came back up with a little tray of warm drinks for everyone. They sit drinking, Francis chuckling at Alfred's current accent. Despite Ro's predicament, no one could deny that the house felt lighter with Al and Francis on the verge of normality again.

Al shifts at one point trying to crawl out of the box.

Arthur caught him, blocking his way gently. "Off somewhere?"

"Uhh..." He flushed "I need ta use the outhouse..."

"Are you alright to fly?"

"O' course I am."

"Alright then, off you go..."

Al takes off hiding the wince from his tender skin. The rest of the house was empty. The only light came from Iain's study. Al heads to the bathroom, after which pausing in the study door a moment.

Iain was stood over a cauldron, mixing the beginnings of his potion. Al dropped to all fours running closer to watch.

He plucked jars off his shelf, pacing across the room as he tried to remember what went in next, often having to refer to the list by his cauldron. He looked like he should still be in bed... He was stressed and disheveled... Al frowns softly.

"Do you want something?" Iain muttered tiredly, stopping to mix again.

"Ya don' look so hot.."

"I'm fine," he brushed him off.

Al sighs mentally.

"If you're staying, sit on the desk... I don't want to step on you..."

Al looked over and fluttered up. The redhead came over, grabbing a sprig of dried lavender, pausing when he saw Al's singed feathers. "...can I have some of those?"

"Uh sure..?"

He gently plucked a few of the burnt feathers, dropping them into the pot. "Yes, that's better!"

Al blinks curiously.

"Where is... Alfred, go find Francis," Iain looked like a mad scientist in his new found excitement. "I need some of his fur."

"Ifin you say so.." Al takes off back to Matt's room to tell Arthur. The others were how he left them, save Matt had fallen asleep on Arthur's shoulder.

"Hey Artie?"

"Yes?" he looked up from the box.

"Iain says 'e needs France for 'is brew."

"Okay then..." Arthur frowned in confusion. "One moment..."

Francis was confused as well but maybe he could use the chance to talk to him.

As Arthur moved, Matt whined. "...could you get there without me?"

"Sure thing." The cat smiles climbing down. Al settled back in with them. Francis heads off to the study. Arthur settled back with Matt, hushing him down again.

Iain was still pacing, adding odds and ends to the pot, muttering to himself.

Francis walks in. "Something wrong?"

"Ah, you're here," he sprang around, scooping up the cat. "I need some fur!"

Francis' ear tilts curiously. "Alright.."

He just plucked a few strands from his tail, adding it to the pot. It popped and purple smoke rose from the black liquid. "Perfect!"

"Is it done?"

"It needs to stew for a while, why?"

"You just seem excited." Francis smiles.

He shrugged, grinning sheepishly. "I kept burning the feathers too much. Al's were pre singed!"

Francis chuckles softly, then hums. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask, but I don't promise you'll get it." he shrugged.

Francis sat back with a sigh, telling him about the concerns the twins had for Ro.

He listened quietly, letting it soak in. "So... What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, just hoping you had some idea or advice something.."

"If they care about her and she cares about them, something should come about... Right now, I'm running on empty, this potion exhausted me..."

Francis nods. "What say we get you something to eat then?"

"Sounds like a plan," Iain sighed, hefting himself up. "What do we have downstairs?"

"How bout I give you my card number and we order in? I think you could use the break."

"You sure? I mean, Art probably left something..."

"It's fine. Besides do you really want to eat his leftovers?" The cat smirks.

"...Gimme the number," he grabbed the phone, hunting for a takeout menu.

Francis chuckles and they place the order.

"Half hour on delivery..."

Francis climbs up his shirt to sit on his shoulder. Iain went to make coffee while he waited. They sit relaxing a bit and chatting.

It was nice just to have company again... Iain and Francis never seemed to argue with each other either...

The food comes, Francis briefly hiding in Iain's pocket. He had actually come to like napping in one..

Iain settled in the lounge, under the snuggly knitted blanket he kept there, opening up his chinese. "You want a bit of mushu pork?"

"Yes thank you."

He passed him a bit before digging in himself. They sit eating contentedly.

As soon as he'd had his fill - nearly three tubs worth - Iain settled down on the couch with a sleepy sigh. Francis sits with him settled in the curve of his neck. They settled together, the Scot resting contentedly with the Frenchman by his side.

Back upstairs the others sit huddled together still. Al's accent had worn off and they sit quietly watching Brother Bear at his request.

Ro found this one fascinating, watching intently. "I wonder what its like to change... Get a chance to be something different, if only for a little while..."

"Well it's fun in it's own way, but there might be drawbacks too."

"Like what?" She rolled onto her back, looking up at him.

"Have you ever tried to do anything without thumbs? It's a whole new learning curve!" There was always the option of him and Matt transforming into a pure bodied eagle and bear, but it took so much energy that they run the risk of getting stuck like that until they build up again, so they hardly ever use it.

"I broke my thumb once," She offered. "I fell out of the tree a lot when I was young..."

Al smiles. "Ah I get hurt all the time, I'm kinda a clutz.."

"A clutz..." She hummed, smiling softly. "I like that word..." it was kind of cute... Stopped her feeling like a walking catastrophe too...

Al smiles hugging her. She hugged back, rolling into him.

Al chuckles. _*By the way how you holdin up bro?*_

_*I'm okay,*_ he shrugged. If his tone was anything to go by though, watching Brother Bear had made him miss his own bear even more...

_*I'm sorry.. I thought it might wake him up..*_

_*He'll come back eventually...*_ He hoped...

Al sighs nuzzling him.

Matt leaned slightly. _*Al... I know it's your choice, but I need you big again... I need hugs...*_ They were his infallible safe place; the one thing that fixed everything... He needed the reassurance of his brother again...

_*I know.. I want to hug you too.. And I kinda want to go visit Ivan when we get this all settled..*_ He flushed slightly.

_*I miss you...*_ Matt sighed.

_*I do too.. Love you Mattie..*_

_*I love you too Al...*_

Al sits leaning on him. Matt snuggled as best he could. The movie played on neither one paying attention anymore.

The next morning; Iain woke on the couch with a start. "My potion!"

Francis fell to the couch after being knocked off his perch.

"Oh, shit," he calmed seeing the cat fall. He picked him up gently. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine.." Francis rubs his head gently.

Iain sighed and slipped him into his pocket before going up to check his cauldron. Francis pokes his head back out. They head into the study. The potion had turned clear and smelled like flowers and spices.

"Is that good?"

"That is very good," Iain grinned. "It's done!"

"Really?!"

"Yes!" he bellowed excitedly.

Francis laughs happily.

"You ready to be big again?!"

"Yes!"

Iain reached over to his desk, picking up a cup. He set Francis on the floor before scooping a cup of the potion. "I can't promise anything about your clothes..."

"I hope you have extra pants then.."

"So do I, seeing as I live here," he chuckled. "I'll fetch you some in a moment..." He lifted the cup up, anticipation building. "Ready?"

Francis nods.

The sensation that came when the potion tipped over him was half way between drowning and burning - he couldn't breathe and his muscles burned as they stretched and resized. He dropped to the floor unable to stand.

The intensity built and built til it was almost too much!

...then stopped.

Gentle hands gripped his shoulders, worried voice swimming through his fuzzy mind. "Fr'nc's...?"

He groans looking up. Iain knelt over him, looking distinctly... normally sized! Francis grins tiredly. Iain chuckled in relief, pulling him into a hug. Francis chuckles hugging back.

"Come on," Iain patted his back. "Let's get you dressed and back to Arthur."

He stumbles to his feet. "That really hurt you know.."

"Me or the potion?" he smirked, slipping an arm around the blond to keep him steady. Francis chuckles as they head off.

They go to Iain's room, letting Francis get dressed and catch his breath before going to find the others. He was still sore, though eager to find Arthur.

Arthur was still laying with Matt, Al and Ro snuggled in the box on the nightstand. They walk in, Francis grinning brightly.

Arthur looked up, jaw dropping open in shock. "Francis...?!"

Al glanced up. Francis reached over for the Brit. Arthur scrambled into his arms as fast as he could, tearing up a bit. "Oh, thank god..."

"Why don't you thank me?" Iain chuckled. "That beardy old twat did fuck all."

Francis holds him close, just enjoying the feeling of holding him again. Arthur gave a giddy laugh, pulling him into a deep kiss. The Frenchman pressed in. Al on the other hand fidgets nervously.

_*Al...*_ Matt turned to him, eyes sad and needing. He needed his brother...

Ro watched them all, almost stuck in a trance. "A-already...?"

Al's hands wrung together at a loss for what to do. Two people needed him, but to save one, he gave up the other... Could he live without Matt...? Without Ivan, Arthur and Francis? All for a lonely fairy that he never should have met...

He glanced between them all. The nations were watching him expectantly, almost nervously.

He sighs hugging the fairy. "I'm sorry.."

"It's okay," she whispered, trying not to cry as she hugged back. "I-it's where you belong..."

He held her a moment before letting go. She sat back, eyes glistening as she watched him go. Iain held out his hand, smiling sadly. Al hops over to it.

"Are you sure you're happy with this?" The Scot asked softly, glancing back to the fae. "She's awful attached to you... Tears are rare for her kind..."

"I can't just up and leave everything.."

"Alright then..." he turned and headed to the study. "Do you have clothes with you? The potion leaves you feeling breezy..."

"I can just borrow Matt's, we're the same size."

Iain just nodded and set Al on the floor, scooping another cupful of the clear sweet liquid. "Brace yourself..."

Al tenses. The potion poured over him, bringing the drowning burning sensation with it. His body trembled fiercely, cries caught in his throat.

By the time it all faded away, Iain already had him, rocking and hushing him gently. "There we go..."

Al breathes heavily, wings twitching. Francis also was initially still furry, but he was able to switch back fully after.

"Good lad..." Iain muttered, running a gentle hand down one wing. "Catch your breath, then let's see about putting these away, hmm...?"

Al sighs glancing behind him nervously as he pulled them in. The Scot gave gentle encouragement the whole way. They sank away but he would still need to keep an eye on those burns. Al sighs wiggling his human toes.

"How's that feel?" Iain rubbed Al's now smooth back.

"Lighter.." He smiles softly.

The redhead smirked, helping him up off the floor. "Come on, let's get you dressed."

"Uh.. Not with Ro in the room.."

He stopped at that and laughed loudly. "Alright, wait here, I'll be back in a mo."

Al sits back down in a chair. Iain slipped off, soon returning with an outfit for him. He takes the clothes getting dressed.

Once suitably covered, they head back to the room. Arthur and Francis were gone, but Matt sat up in his bed, anxiously awaiting his brother's return. Al just about falls on the bed to hug him gripping tight. Matt toppled back, clinging tight, burying into him mentally and physically. They practically melded for a moment.

_*I missed you so much,*_ Matt whispered, nuzzling into Al's shoulder.

Al hugs him tight placing his hands on Matt's back, the area turning warm. He gasped softly, momentarily overwhelmed by the familiar power seeping into him. It itched, but he didn't move until Al was done.

Even if it was mostly healed Al felt the need to fix the rest. He owed it to Matt.

(AN: We both actually completely forgot they could heal eachother in Clipped.. [I actually gave them that back in Captured] So I'm just gonna say the overall damage to Al would have killed Matt if he even tried to fix it...)

Matt just grinned and hugged him again, glad it didn't hurt anymore. Better yet, he could get out of bed! Al smiles back softly.

_*I really do love you at times...*_

_*Hey I owed you, specially since you helped me last summer.*_

_*I didn't do anything you wouldn't have done for me,*_ he smiled. _*I couldn't just leave you like that.*_

Al smiles back before glancing to the nightstand. Ro had retreated into the back of the box, burying under the towels so it looked like she wasn't there. He frowns softly reaching in. Matt watched silently, wondering how this would go.

Al touched her gently. She gave a tiny gasp, the noise nearly inaudible again, body tensing.

"Ro..?" Al spoke quietly.

She poked her head out slowly, hair a scruffy mess, red eyes teary. "What...?"

"..com'ere.."

She hesitated, nearly going back into hiding. Instead she just sank into his hand, clinging to his thumb. Al holds her petting gently. _*You think she might cheer up if we went outside?*_

_*It's worth a shot,*_ Matt shrugged. He wanted a walk and maybe the air would do them some good.

"Hey Ro? Let's get some air ok?" Al stands up heading to the door. She nodded softly, not caring as long as she stayed with him. Matt got up, taking a moment to find his feet again.

* * *

**I'm a little disappointed they unshrunk so soon considering our last two RP/fics ended up over 30 chaps each.. But I guess there's only so much you can do with tiny people. Anyway this fic is not quite over yet! A few more ideas before we end it!**


	12. Fights and Flights

They head downstairs and out after a brief debate on who would wear the one pair of shoes Matt had brought. Matt decided to let Al wear them. He could just borrow a pair from Iain for a while. The Scot tended not to care, so long as his stuff came back.

They step out into the chill. It was like an icy bucket of water to the face, stingingly refreshing. Matt grinned, back in his element. Al was just glad for his warm clothes, he tucked Ro into his collar. She snuggled into the cozy fabric, scrubbing her cheeks dry. The cold air was sobering, halting her tears for a while.

_*Wanna go for a walk?*_

_*Yeah.*_ Except for finding Ro, Al hadn't ventured outside for a while.

_*It'll have to be quick... It's gonna snow again soon...* _Not to mention that black bear might still be hanging around...

Al nods following behind him.

They link arms as they roam through the fringe of the trees, letting the fresh scent of the evergreens soothe their frazzled minds.

_*Do you think things will calm down soon?*_

_*I think so, how bout you and I head home together and spend time with Ro for a while, then she can stay with you while I go see Vanya?*_

_*Sounds good to me. I was thinking about building her a dollhouse or something - so she's got something she can use. A little place that's her's...*_

_*Yeah.*_ Al smiles.

_*Wanna help? Ro can design it herself!*_

_*Sounds fun.*_

During the conversation, the trio had ventured further into the trees than intended. The trees closed in around them, undergrowth thick at their feet. A deep rumbling breath stopped them in their tracks, sending a chill down their spine.

...That came from behind them...

Al grabs Matt and launched straight up, his singed wing didn't let them get far fast though. A huge black paw swatted them back down to the ground, undergrowth padding their fall slightly. Ro was thrown from Al's shoulder and sent skittering off ahead. Al groans landing on top of Matt.

Matt shifted beneath him, tensing. _*Al... You okay...?*_

_*Yeah just pulled a few feathers..*_

_*Get Ro... Run...*_ he shouldered Al off to the side, shoulders shivering.

Al stumbles over picking her up and turning back to Matt.

The black bear was rearing up to strike again, readying to crush the blond into the mud, but Matt was quicker. He lunged at the beast, body rippling and changing in midair.

He was morphing!

Bear leapt out, barreling into his dark counterpart, claw and teeth ripping.

Al sighs with relief fleeing up to the trees. At least Matt had a size advantage against that thing.

The bears clashed, snarling and snapping behind them. Both of them were taking damage but Bear seemed to have the upper hand... Uh... Paw.

Al sits watching, what good was a bird in a bear fight? Ro crawled up into his shirt, trembling. A fairy in a bear fight was mince meat... Blood already splattered the ground, flesh tearing under strong teeth.

Al whines worriedly trying to feed into Matt. But it was hard without contact.

The bears went down, brawling and tumbling. One of them howled in pain suddenly.

Al tensed jumping a few trees closer.

The black bear rose up, blood pouring down its front. Bear lay on the ground, white fur coated in the gorey substance.

Al crouched skin on his hands scaling.

The Black bear toppled back, great body crashing to the ground. Bear morphed back, leaving Matt laying on the floor, gasping and panting.

Al drops down running to him worriedly.

The Canadian was covered in blood, staggering to his feet clumsily. Matt himself didn't look too hurt, but Bear had taken a battering.

"Mattie?!" Al grabs his arm holding him steady.

"I'm okay," he gasped, gripping onto Al to keep himself steady. "Bear... He's hurt... Real bad, I..."

Al frowns hugging him.

"W-we need to get back inside..."

Al nods glancing to the corpse before helping him back. By the time they reached the house, Matt reeked of dead bear. He was light-headed and nauseous, struggling to stand. Al takes him inside setting him in a chair in the kitchen.

"What on earth is that god-awful smell?" Arthur gagged, coming to the kitchen for a drink. Then he saw Matt...

"IAIN!"

Al had crouched in front of Matt, hand over his heart trying to assess damage. Just a few broken bones, some bad bruising... He'd gotten off lucky.

Iain came rushing down the stairs, nearly slipping on the kitchen tiles as he swung into the kitchen.

Al sighs hugging. "It's fine Matt, he's fine."

"What happened?" Iain came over anyway, checking Matt himself to be sure. Matt just let himself be manhandled.

"That bear came back.."

His head snapped to the window instantly, shaggy red hair flopping in his eyes.

"It's not comin.."

"Killed it," Matt rasped. "Corpse is in the trees..."

The Scot blinked then sighed, shaking his head. "You're a lucky little shit, you know that?! That thing could have killed you!"

Al sits gripping Matt's hand. "We didn't realize how far we went.."

Iain sighed irritably, trying to calm down. "Are you sure its dead...?"

"Bear tore out its throat..." Matt mumbled, leaning on Al's shoulder.

"Crude yet highly effective for predators.." Al sighs.

"Crude or not, the bastard's not getting back up..." Iain sighed. "Come on Mata, let's clean you up..."

Al grips his arm helping him upstairs. Iain followed, helping keep Matt steady. They soon reached the bathroom though.

"You get him cleaned up," Iain nodded, setting Matt on the toilet. "I'll see about cleaning up his clothes."

Al nods slipping Ro over to Iain. He helps Matt undress and takes off his own shirt setting them outside. Iain left with the fae and the soiled clothing. Matt sighed, forcing himself up into the shower. Al stayed nearby, washing his back when he came to it.

At least the hot water seemed to revive him a bit. Matt grew steadier, getting his feet back under him. They clean him up and head for clean clothes.

As soon as they had him dressed again, they headed back down for a snack - full morphs were exhausting... It's lucky he didn't end up stuck in the damaged form..

Ro came fluttering down after a while, settling in Al's hair without a word. Al silently offers her some apple. She took it and nibbled halfheartedly, wings drooping. Al sighs sitting with Matt.

"Guess we should book a flight or something soon..."

Al nods hugging his shoulders.

"Am I coming with you?" Ro asked quietly, as if scared they'd say no.

"We're not gonna leave you." Though he wondered how she would handle him visiting Ivan..

She fluttered down to sit on the table, looking up at them both. She knew Al wouldn't have her, she just didn't want to be alone...

He smiles gently.

Iain came downstairs just then, carrying the leftover potion. "Feeling better boys?"

They shrug together.

He frowned softly. "Why so glum?"

"Just tired I guess.."

"Alright then," he shrugged. "I'm gonnae go tip this in The Well..." The Well wasn't actually a well, much rather a deep dark hole in the garden that the Scot used to discard old potions.

Matt nodded softly before turning back to Ro. "We were thinking about building you a little house of your own when we get to Al's..."

Al leans his head on Matt's shoulder.

Ro was about to answer when Iain came back and suddenly dumped the entire cauldron of potion over her tiny body.

The boys yelped jumping back.

The sheer weight of it battered Ro into the table, leaving her spluttering and heaving for air. Iain watched intently. Al glanced to him confused and startled.

"Are you crazy, you could have drowned her!" Matt yelped, going to help her, but Iain stopped him.

"Watch..."

Matt did so reluctantly, gripping Al's hand. Al turns worriedly. Just one cup was bad enough, how would a whole pot burn?

She hunched over, tiny body trembling as it took effect. Her wings dried out then crumbled away like paper... Then her body started to grow! And she started to scream, stuck in pure agony.

He bites his lip.

Her tiny body expanded until she was roughly the same size as Ireland - just a petite little thing. The growing stopped, leaving her fighting for breath in a puddle of potion and a few shredded flower petals.

"Holy shit," Iain gasped, quickly taking his shirt off to cover her with. "I didn't actually think that would work...!"

Al blinks walking over. She sat up slowly, still shaking, or perhaps shivering, it was hard to tell. It was understandable though, that stuff stung! He reached over gripping her hand.

She jolted in shock, head snapping up. Like this, he could see the freckles that dusted her cheeks; see the pinkish hue to her irises; the amber highlights in her hair... She really was beautiful. "A-Alfred...?"

He chuckles grinning.

She twisted, looking over her body in amazement. "I-I'm..."

Al laughs hugging her. Then pulls back quickly realizing how undressed she is. She hugged back for that brief moment before realizing and blushing brightly, trying to cover herself up.

Iain chuckled softly, scooping her up off the table. "We'll be back in a moment."

Al glanced away from her to Matt.

Matt was still stood there, slack jawed and wide eyed. _*I think the bear rattled my brain out of place...*_

Al chuckles coming over to hug him.

_*Did that really just...?*_ he hugged back, still trying to process it.

_*Yeah.. Yeah it did..*_

He broke out grinning, hugging tight. Al grips back laughing softly.

Iain soon returned, Ro dressed in one of Molly's old sundresses, this one a warm yellow. He sat her back on the table before mopping up the mess. "She's still getting her feet about her, so take it steady."

Al glanced up pulling Matt over. Matt couldn't stop grinning. He reached up to her gently, as if afraid she might disappear when he touched her. When she didn't, he laughed, pulling her into a warm hug.

They sit grinning, Al going to help Iain clean.

"Sorry if I stole your dollhouse project from you kiddo," Iain smirked softly. "I just got sick of you all looking so bloody sad all the time."

Al smiles. "It's fine, I think we'll live."

"She's got some bad scarring where her wings used to connect, but aside from that, she's just fine," Iain smiled too. "In fact, you could actually classify her as human."

He glanced over. She looked so painfully normal as she was right now, just snuggled up in Matt's lap. She looked like she'd belonged there her entire life. Al smiles softly.

"You look after her," the Scot patted his shoulder. "I'll send you back with some of Molly's old clothes, she won't mind."

Al hugs him. "Thanks.."

"Anytime kid," he smiled crookedly, hugging back.

They finish the mess and Al goes over to the others. They both smile up at him, excitement shining in their eyes. He joins in the hug. They cling to one another for a moment, letting it all soak in.

A few days later they settled back down, the boys and Ro packing to go home.

Ro was bouncing excitedly, much like a child, full of wonder at what was a new world to her. Matt hadn't stopped smiling, despite the fact that bear had gone back into deep hibernation to let his wounds heal.

Al had planed for then to group at his house for two weeks, come back for Christmas then head to Ivan's for the next two weeks during New Years.

Everyone was excited! Iain had arranged it so the whole United Kingdom would have the holidays with them too, Ireland already on her way.

None of them had work to worry about either - after a huge argument a few years back, it was agreed that nations wouldn't be made to work from December mid January, so the next meeting was a while off.

They finish packing and take the bags and pets downstairs.

"You ready to go?" Iain was waiting at the door to drive them to the airport.

"Yeah all done."

"Off we pop then!"

They head out and pile into the car, buckling in. Ro fiddled with everything, asking what it all was and did and saying how small it looked to her now. The boys sit explaining while holding their respective animals in their laps.

"Mr. Kitty doesn't look so scary anymore either," she mused, still eyeing the cat with a certain degree of unease.

The cat just lay idly on his back snoozing. (My puggle sleeps like this all the time!XD)

She carefully reached over, gently touching his tummy before pulling her hand away. The tail twitched a bit but he didn't move. She watched him for a minute before stroking him slowly.

He purrs. She smiled softly, giggling lightly. Al grins.

"Guess he's not so bad," she smiled to herself.

"Nope." Al scratches his ear. She giggled again. Hero was only scary when he was bigger than you.

They soon arrive and pile out. The airport was loud and crowded. Ro frowned, gripping onto Al's arm. He holds her close and they say goodbye to Iain. Al had to check his cat in but Kuma had perfected an 'I'm just a teddy' act for when they were in public.

They send their luggage off with the cat before going to check in themselves. Iain and Al had sat up the night before, forging Ro a passport. According to it, she was 18 and travelling with her brothers, having taken the name Rose Jones. That way, Ro could be passed off as a nickname.

They board the plane and sit in for the flight. Ro spent half the flight watching the sky from the window, missing her wings already. Al frowns slightly.

She sighed, reaching for where they should have been. Al grips her hand. She closed her eyes, squeezing tight.

"I'll take you up anytime you want." He smiles gently.

"It's not quite the same," she smiled sadly. "But thank you..."

He squeezed. She gripped tight, leaning against his shoulder. Al glanced to Matt. Matt glanced up from his book, offering a smile. Al smiles back and they sit in for the flight.

By the time they came to land, all three of them were sleepy and eager to get home. They pick up their bags and the cat, grabbing a cab.

Ro fell asleep within minutes, completely exhausted. Being big took more energy than she was used to...

They get to Al's Virginia home, said American carrying her inside. (He has the house in Virginia from the storage closet ep and an apartment in NY-the horror movie and Jpn roommate eps)

"I'll sort the bags out, you get her settled," Matt smiled warmly.

Al had plenty of guest rooms in the house, it would be easy enough to give her one. He takes her to one and tucks her in. She lay peacefully in the bed, snuggling down.

They could live like this... Yeah, life was good.

* * *

**So that's that. One chapter shorter than Captured making this my shortest fic aside from Caged. (Then again that's just a oneshot.) Simply already has a few ideas for the next fic and you all are probably gonna hate us for it..**


End file.
